¿quien dijo que la vida era facil?
by L3cullen
Summary: Annelore,Lucy y Avril. Tres amigas con una vida realmente dificil, en la que todo esta monopolisado por el dinero la droga, alcohol, amores forsados, amores imposibles! pero que pasaria si un dia llegan personas que cambiaran su vida por completo?
1. lolita

Lolita

-Esto no va a funcionar, Annelore. ¿Qué dirá mi mamá si descubre que me estoy escapando de casa para ayudarte a ver… bueno, a él?- le preguntó, retórica, y muy enojada Lucy-. Ya tuve suficiente con que me castigaran ayer por culpa de Avril.

-¿Mi culpa?- saltó la eludida-. Debo recordarte que no fue idea mía saltarse la clase para…

-Cállense las dos- gritó Annelore-. Sus padres no se van a enterar. El castigo no fue merecido. Y no es nuestra culpa que los tóxicos de "Joseph no sepan guardar un secreto.

-O como yo prefiero decirle, el "acosador personal de Avril"- se burló Lucy-. De todas formas, no estaremos ahí toda la noche. Y el castigo es hasta el lunes, cuando comience el segundo semestre, por lo que tampoco es que rompamos muchas reglas. Tienes razón, adelante.

Mientras caminaban hacía el sitio donde se realizaban las fiestas, las tres chicas seguían pensando en que algo malo ocurriría aquella noche, a pesar de no expresar sus temores en voz alta. La mitad del tiempo la pasaban juntas en la escuela. El resto se dividía en un cuarenta y Díez por ciento. El cuarenta, para su felicidad, podían llevar a cabo la vida normal de una adolescente entre ellas. Y el diez se trataba de estar en su cruel realidad por unos minutos. Incluso llegaban a olvidar las cosas buenas de la vida.

El enorme temor de Lucy se incrementaba cuando imaginaba la expresión de su madre, Caroline, si se llegaba a enterar de su huida de casa nocturna. No es como si no fuera a volver. Aunque, a veces, ganas no le faltaban de tomar sus cosas y dejar atrás la enorme mansión Volgger que la traía como prisionera.

Todas las noches habían fiestas en aquel lugar y Avril, quien no era partidaria de estas, estaba que echaba chispas por la ira. Pasaba la mitad del tiempo en su casa, sola en su cuarto, sin hablar con nadie. Muchas cosas la diferenciaban de las otras adolescentes. Su actitud medio tímida y silenciosa, a excepción de cuando estaba con sus amigas, quienes eran unas de las pocas personas capaces de arrebatarles sonrisas de vez en cuando.

-Odio a la gente que me hace llevar a cabo cosas que no me gustan, entre ellas, ir a fiestas. Ni existe nada más aburrido- se quejó antes de ingresar a la enorme habitación de la fiesta.

-Avril, tú odias todo. Tu baja emoción es una de las mayores pruebas de ello. Y definitivamente no es normal. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tú…?

-Todo está absolutamente bien- se apresuró a responder ella antes de que Lucy terminara cualquier frase y tuviera que comenzar a mentir.

-De acuerdo. Supongamos que te creemos- dijo Annelore-, ¿podemos entrar de una vez por todas? Me estoy congelando acá afuera.

La noche de agosto era de un frío invernal. Como si no se trataba de Valdivia de la ciudad que hablaban. Las estrellas no se veían, y la luna se podía contemplar únicamente entre las nubes blancas causando un aspecto de película de terror, y llevándose consigo de la seguridad de día. Por lo menos, habían temido suerte, aquel día no llovió, solo la niebla cubría el ambiente terrorífico y petrificado.

Las desesperantes luces del sitio alumbraban despampanantemente en el rostro de las tres muchachas. Los gritos y las risas histéricas de la gente, la música por sobre estas voces, y ante todo, una sonriente y emocionada Annelore que no se dejaba amedrentar por la intensidad del lugar. Sin contar que ignoraba a cualquiera que la mirara con extrañeza debido a su efusividad.

Su cabello rubio largo y liso le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, dando un aspecto extraño bajo la luz de la entrada de "Limite Infernal". Solo observarla y demostraba su carácter demasiado extrovertido, alegre y emocionado. A pesar de esto, su vida no era color de rosa por completo. A diferencia de sus amigas, claro, Annelore siempre podía contar con la ayuda, o mejor dicho atención, de sus padres como la cantidad de los adolescentes.

Otro hecho que le hacía preguntarse a Avril era la mochila enorme que tenía Lucy en la espalda. Los ojos de esta se veían ansiosos y poco cómodos. Ella no tenía gran aberración a las fiestas como era el caso de Avril, pero tampoco una especie de efusión o adicción igual a Annelore. Siempre se llevaban a cabo enormes banquetes en su hogar, por lo que estaba acostumbrada a las características de típicas de cuando se reunían muchas personas en un solo lugar, y lo que esperaban de ella.

Pero algo para lo que ni ella ni Avril estaban preparadas era para la enorme magnitud de la fiesta. No se veían específicamente como la clase de lugares que iría alguien decente como ellas. La verdad, el miedo de la castaña y la morena se incrementó al ver una pequeña tarima en el fondo con más luces. Se preguntaban, sobre todo Avril, en donde diablos las habían metido las enormes ideas de su amiga.

-Bien- suspiró Lucy-, ahora, ¿puedes ir a ver a Quique y así nos vamos rápido? No me gusta el aspecto de este lugar.

-A mi tampoco- apostilló Avril-. ¿Sabes que clase de personas vienen a sitios cómo este? Gente como Joseph Figueroa; a quien no me sorprendería ver por aquí.

-Veo que alguien piensa demasiado en cierto chico rebelde- canturreó Annelore-. Ay, el amor, ¿no es lindo?

-Ay, el amor, ¿no es asqueroso y sin sentido en la adolescencia?- replicó ella, pasando sus manos por su cabello negro, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Los ojos verdes de Avril iban de esquina a esquina para evitar tan ridículo tema que era para ella.

-Cállate, amargada- se quejó Annelore-. Es bello.

-¿Me dirás que lo que te pasa con Quique es amor?- alzó las cejas en forma de reto para que le responda de manera creíble.

-Yo… no… si. Mejor me voy a buscar a Quique- tartamudeo con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa y repleta de ansiedad.

Se alejó a paso firme y rápido, perdiéndose entre la multitud. No quería responder esa pregunta y estaba mucho más que obvio, pero ¿sabía lo que en verdad ocurría? Annelore movió la cabeza y se fue en búsqueda de Quique.

Avril y Lucy vieron como se iba y se miraron a los ojos por un instante. Se encogieron de hombros y sintieron que un enorme ruido de gritos de hombre que animaba.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?- le preguntó Avril a Lucy.

-Tú… quédate, disfruta. Yo iré a hacer lo mismo en otro lugar.

-Pero…

-Vive un poco la vida de forma alegre. Sonríe- le animó pasando las manos por los labios de su amiga, causando que estos se estiraran hasta formar una falsa y mal formada sonrisa.

Y dicho esto, también la dejó completamente sola. Aunque no fue a seguir los mismos planes de Annelore, si no que, muy por el contrario, solo deseaba echar un vistazo alrededor del enorme lugar.

Avril no sabía que hacer ahí, absolutamente sola y perdida en un sitio al cual nunca había ido. Miró atentamente todas las esquinas en busca de algo interesante que hacer, pero no hallaba absolutamente nada digno de prestar atención.

Caminó sin sentido por todos lados. Lo que más llamaba la atención de los presentes, quienes la miraban con extrañeza, eran las ropas que llevaba puesta. A diferencia de aquellas boleras con lentejuelas y escotes con faldas cortas o pantalones ajustados, Avril traía puesta un par de jeans sencillos con zapatillas y una camisa negra con botones, y un abrigo gris sobre esta, Se puso las manos en el bolsillo de este y observó el piso.

El cabello negro casi le cubría el rostro blanco por esta acción, y se le era incapaz de verlo con demasiada atención y claridad. El problema de su vestimenta era que, al llamarla Annelore, no sabía a donde se dirigía, por lo tanto solo tomó lo primero que traía puesto y cogió la chaqueta.

Lucy estaba demasiado emocionada buscando alguna entretención. Traía una falda negra con botas y calzas que le hacían un poco más pasable socialmente que Avril. La polera azul le daba un ambiente "nocturno alegre" a su aura.

En el momento que se detuvo y decidió tomar una bebida, alguien le tocó el hombro. El contacto le hizo dar un salto.

Se giró para encontrarse con un muchacho alto, debía tener entre veinte años o quizá un poco más. Su cabello era rubio y con ningún peinado en especial; los ojos verdes le relucían con brillo y una enorme sonrisa le provocaba a Lucy devolvérsela.

La primera impresión de Lucy fue que era demasiado guapo y sonriente. Pensaba que posiblemente era una persona con la cual podía no perder contacto, hasta que habló:

-Hola, soy Damian. Un gusto- dijo él.

-Lucy- respondió con una afable sonrisa.

-Lindo nombre, poco común por aquí.

-Gracias- su enorme curiosidad por saber como era aquel joven se disolvió al pensar que de seguro era igual a todos los demás. Conquistando con las mismas frases de siempre-. ¿Por qué te acercaste?- fue directamente al grano.

-No me parecía…- dudó-. ¿Estás con alguien?

-Si, mis amigas, pero una fue a encontrarse con alguien… y a la otra no le gustan las fiestas. Debe estar aburriéndose por ahí- contestó con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es increíble, ¿a quien no le gusta divertirse?- se extrañó Damian.

-Avril tiene otro concepto de diversión- suspiró, recordando a Avril.

-Veo que tu amiga está ocupada y la otra no se encuentra cómoda. Ven a bailar- la forma en que lo dijo fue más una orden y no una pregunta, que era como debía ser. Debido a su carácter demasiado feminista, de inmediato comenzó a creer lo peor de Damian.

No sabía que decir.

Mientras tanto, Annelore buscaba entusiasmada a Quique, quien no daba señales de vida. Y Avril se sentó en una mesa absolutamente sola y escuchando música en su Mp4. Estaba más que aburrida, pero por suerte, el rock la distraía de las canciones demasiado estrepitosas que sonaban por los parlantes y que ponía el DJ.

Fue cuando lo vio.

Se quería borrar de la faz de la tierra cuando vio su cabello cobrizo perfecto y ojos grises. Su aspecto era demasiado decente. Nadie en al vida que no lo conociera podía llegar a creer que Joseph Figueroa consumía heroína.

Demasiado perfecto físicamente, con ojos y sonrisa muy convincentes. Mantenía buenas calificaciones, un buen estado físico y, a pesar de la palidez, no había nada malo en su fisonomía.

A su lado estaba Tamara y Nadia Montenegro. Ambas rubias e igualmente desaprovechadotas de la vida. Los ojos celestes de Tamara eran de la típica "niña bien" hija de padres ricos que guardaba su loba interna para las noches con alcohol. Avril no sabía si se drogaba, pero tampoco quería saber.

Avril temió de inmediato que la viese y su madre se enterase de donde estaba. Danielle Portalopez era una persona algo alocada y con muchas perspectivas de la vida. Solo eran ellas dos, por lo cual decía que debían tenerse confianza, aunque ella no era capaz ni siquiera con sus propias amigas ni mucho menos con su mamá.

Demasiado introvertida como para contarlo todo.

Fue corriendo en búsqueda de Lucy y Annelore.

Esta última se ponía cada vez más desanimada en búsqueda de Quique. No deseaba comenzar a pensar cosas negativas, cómo que él la dejó plantada, pero definitivamente su imaginación daba paso a esa opción tan desagradable. Solo quería imaginar que debía tener excusas muy buenas. Si no quisiera verse con ella, no habría insistido tanto en persuadirla para escaparse de los señores Villanueva. Y Quique sabía a la perfección el protocolo entre las familias adineradas de la ciudad; limitaba demasiado la vida adolescente normal.

Si hubiera llegado después que ella, cualquiera lo notaría. Cada vez que Quique Miller ingresaba a un antro nocturno de tanta categoría como "Limite Infernal" todos se giraban a verlo. La mayor

* * *

parte del tiempo hablaba de más con sus amigos, y Avril no era ajena a ello, pero Annelore no le hacía caso. Tenía veinte y se comportaba, a vista de sus amigos, cómo de diez años. Mas a la rubia ni le interesaba escuchar malos comentarios de él. Pensaba que Quique era su príncipe que la acababa de rescatar, pero en cualquier momento este te podía convertir en sapo y no al revés.

-Creo que… Ay, estoy demasiado cansada de esperar al idiota de Quique- escuchó que decía la voz de una mujer en la barra-. ¿Se habrá ido?

-No lo sé, Pamela, pero no creo. Aunque… ¿te fijaste?- le dijo la otra en tono de indignación.

No era intención de Annelore escuchar la charla, pero la tal Pamela y su amiga habían nombrado a Quique y podía ser el mismo que ella buscaba.

-¿En qué?- se removió el pelo la que lo tenía de un color pelirrojo y que vestía ropa demasiado ajustada para el gusto de cualquier chica decente.

-Se fue pintando al baño en cuando vio a esa rubia de la esquina de allá- señaló a Annelore, quien se dio vuelta de inmediato, asustada y nerviosa por la incomoda situación que estaba viviendo.

¿Se estaba imaginando todo? ¿Su Quique con otras muchachas y escapando de ella? No, eso si que no era posible. Pero si él decía quererla. Definitivamente debían hablar de alguien más.

Iba a hablar con esas dos chicas, cuando Avril llegó a su lado. Esta había corrido demasiado y sentía que el calor comenzaba a subirle. Se quitó el abrigo y quedó solo con la blusa, la cual era un poco escotada. Sacó su pelo de rostro y la miró.

-Ay, ¿qué pasa, Avril? ¿Vienes corriendo de un monstruo?- preguntó, torciendo el gesto.

-El chico del que vengo escapando es uno- dijo ella, acordándose de Joseph. Un verdadero monstruo que no sabe guardar secretos.

-¿Hablas de Joseph Figueroa?

Avril asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Está aquí?- abrió los ojos al máximo-. Diablos, no puedo tener tan mala suerte esta noche. Quique no se encuentra, y si está, no deseo verlo luego de lo que me hizo pasar y…

-BASTA. Ahora, vamos a buscar a Lucy y salgamos de aquí. Lo que menos me apetece ahora es otro castigo para la primavera. El invierno castigada fue más que suficiente- dijo Avril, enojada y pasando sus manos para sacudir los hombros de Annelore.

-Bien, vamos- dijo la otra.

Mientras tanto, en ese instante, Lucy seguía escuchando a Damian.

-No quiero saber porque te acercaste, pero mejor busco a mis amigas- se apresuró a decir ella.

-Tienes ojos bonitos. Los más lindos que he visto. ¿No vamos a bailar?

-Ja, está más que claro que no.

Para aquel entonces, Avril y Annelore ya la habían divisado. Se acercó a ellos y le dijo a Damian:

-Lo siento, debo irme. Adiós, Damian.

Volvió a ponerse la mochila y corrió a su lado. Se fijo en la blusa de Avril y comentó:

-De haber sabido que andarías así, Avril, te juro que hubiese buscado a alguien para presentarte.

-Cállate. ¿Quién era?- le sonrió-. ¿El muchacho de la barra te gusta?

-Otro idiota más a quien conocer- bufó ella. ¿Puedes creer que técnicamente me obligó a…?

-No importa, el punto es que debemos irnos. Joseph está aquí y puede decirla a alguien- le dijo Annelore.

Las tres chicas caminaron hasta la entrada del lugar, pero se fijaron que no estaban solas. El cabello cobrizo de Joseph se veía a lo lejos y no se encontraba solo. Ninguna de las tres podía afirmar con certeza que estaba drogado, pero tampoco podían negarlo.

La ansiedad subía y bajaba en las tres con la misma intensidad.

Lucy decidió que era hora de actuar.

Tomó a sus amigas de los brazos y las llevó a los baños. Estas estaban demasiado nerviosas como para protestar o preguntar que ocurría. Cuando llegaron al baño, Lucy comenzó a sacar unas prendas extrañas de la mochila y unas cajitas pequeñas, aunque solo Annelore las tomó con confianza.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Avril.

-No estoy dispuesta a que nos descubran, y sabía perfectamente que de seguro nos encontraríamos con este problema, por lo que vine absolutamente preparada.

-¿Y… qué haremos?- siguió Annelore.

-Ya verán.

Al terminar, ninguna de las tres chicas podía creer que eran ellas quienes se veían en el espejo. La más a gusto con su cambio era Annelore. Su cabello estaba azul con la peluca y aceptó con gusto los lentes de contacto verdes. Tenía un corsé morado y una falda de cuero del mismo color, y las botas negras. Su maquillaje la convertía en alguien totalmente irreconocible.

-Me siento peor que alguien de Moulan Rouge- dijo Avril.

-Pues mi maquillaje es así. Y te quedó bien el cambio- la tranquilizó Annelore. Lucy, debes reconocer que eres brillante.

-Lo sé- suspiró ella.

Avril tenía la peluca rubia platinada, con sus típicos ojos verdes, ya que se resistía insistentemente a colocarse lentes de contacto azules. Una especie de maquillaje al estilo Lady Gaga. El corsé verde y short de látex oscuro con pantys caladas negras y botas del mismo material del short. La mirada se veía más atrevida de lo usual en ella y, a pesar de que no sonreía, la idea le parecía más agradable con el paso de los minutos, alocada, pero con cierto aíre gustoso con un poquito de emoción. Después de todo, solo esperaba que su madre no se enterara.

-¿No es interesante la forma de que cambiamos con solo una peluca y maquillaje?- preguntó Avril.

-Si este fuera un lugar menos apropiado, estaría asustada de que nos descubrieran, pero es el sitio perfecto y la idea fue mía- dijo Lucy.

Lucy estaba pelirroja con un vestido, también de corsé, ajustada y en tacos. Sus labios de un rojo intenso igual que las ropas puestas. Esta peluca tenía rizos, y ella se dio el tiempo de acomodárselos con un peinado.

-Vámonos, nadie nos descubrirá- dijo ella, abriendo sus ojos verdes, los cuales, claramente, tenía lentes de contacto.

Antes de que pudieran llegar a la entrada, el DJ las cogió de los brazos a las tres. Las miró y puso una expresión de alivio en su rostro que ni Avril, Annelore ni Lucy pudieron entender…

Hasta que habló:

-Al fin, han llegado. Pero me habían dicho que no vendrían. ¿Han cambiado de opinión?

-Disculpe- empezó a decir Avril, nerviosa.

-No, linda, no tienes que disculparte. Solo vayan a bailar. El publico las espera y son las once y media.

-¿Qué…?- empezó a preguntar Lucy mientras el muchacho las llevaba a la tarima.

-Bien, hermosas. A bailar.´

Él se alejó y las abandonó solas en la tarima. Durante el tiempo que las presentaba, empezaron a susurrar.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Avril.

-Escapémonos- chilló Annelore.

-Están todos en la puerta- suspiró la falsa rubia, señalando a unos guardias que antes no habían visto.

-Bailemos- suspiró Annelore-. Solo improvisen tres minutos. ¿Qué perderemos?

-¿Mi dignidad de mujer?- señaló Avril.

-Annelore tiene razón. ¿qué vamos a ganar si humos si no otro castigo? Quizá solo es algo que debemos hacer por hoy. Luego te ayudamos a buscar tu dignidad de mujer, Avril. Se supone que la feminista soy yo. Hasta puede que te ayude a dejar de ser tan "emo".

-Pero…

-Solo baila, chica emo.

Se reunieron todos alrededor de la tarima y comenzaron a aplaudirlas. Ellas, improvisadamente, bailaron la canción que sonaba, la cual ya conocían las tres.

_Quiero ser mayor y me gusta el rock and roll_

_Me mata el reventón y el vodka me fascina_

_Trato de ser lo que realmente soy_

_Aunque le moleste a los demás_

_Mi vida es cómo un videojuego_

_Todo un botón tengo lo que quiero_

_Y quiero eso, eso, eso, eso, eso, eso, eso, eso, _

_eso, eso, eso, eso es lo que quiero yo_

_Labios color rosa, noches que provocan_

_La-la Lolita_

_Soy tu perdición, te rompo el corazón_

_La-la Lolita_

_Labios color rosa, noches que provocan_

_La-la Lolita_

_Soy tu perdición, te rompo el corazón_

_La-la Lolita_

_Ay, ay, ay, ay Lolita_

_Si quieres me puedes comprar un chicle de mora azul_

_No te puedes resistir a mis lentes de corazón_

_Sin duda Nabokov fue el que me escribió_

_Pero en realidad fui yo quien lo inventó_

_Mi vida es cómo un videojuego_

_Todo un botón tengo lo que quiero_

_Y quiero eso, eso, eso, eso, eso, eso, eso, eso, _

_eso, eso, eso, eso es lo que quiero yo_

_Labios color rosa, noches que provocan_

_La-la Lolita_

_Soy tu perdición, te rompo el corazón_

_La-la Lolita_

_Labios color rosa, noches que provocan_

_La-la Lolita_

_Soy tu perdición, te rompo el corazón_

_La-la Lolita_

_Ay, ay, ay, ay Lolita_

_Uh, uh, uh, me pinto la boquita_

_Uh, uh, uh, con rojo dinamita_

_Labios color rosa, noches que provocan_

_La-la Lolita_

_Soy tu perdición, te rompo el corazón_

_La-la Lolita_

_Labios color rosa, noches que provocan_

_La-la Lolita_

_Soy tu perdición, te rompo el corazón_

_La-la Lolita_

_Ay, ay, ay, ay Lolita_

_Uh, Lolita_

_Ay, ay, ay Lolita_

La música inundaba el lugar mientras las chicas bailaban. El baile resulto ser más sexy de lo esperado por cualquiera de las tres. Una forma de decir muchas cosas, y a pesar de demostrar demasiada inseguridad, ninguna lo puso en sus rostros de manera explicita. Y tampoco sentían que estuviesen haciendo nada malo, pues tampoco se trataba de que se estuvieran convirtiendo en "chicas de la noche" ni mucho menos que fueran a hacerlo todos los días por diversión.

Habían hechos y ocasiones que no se podían cambiar en la vida, y esta era, claramente, una de ellas.

Lucy, quien era una niña buena pero defensora de sus ideales, estaba en su diversión al sentir que la música era algo que iba con ella. Quizá no de esta manera, mas sin duda era la única forma de liberarse.

Annelore, con su carácter extrovertido, solo podía pensar en que esta era la idea perfecta para sentirse en todo su derecho de llamar la atención de Quique. Sentía la duda de si lo correcto era jugar con el muchacho que la hacía suspirar vistiéndose de esta manera o decirle que era ella… hasta sacarle celos luego de esto…

No, claramente no le diría. Ya había descubierto que, posiblemente, él no era todo cuanto ella creía. El próximo fin de semana sería su cumpleaños número dieciocho y pensaba realizar una enorme fiesta en su casa. Ahí podría vengarse de Quique.

A pesar de todas sus inhibiciones y que el escenario era algo incomodo para Avril, pero no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando al máximo. Si bien no puedo huir, pensó, lo aprovecharé y le buscaré algo bueno en el fondo. Ella era una "niña bien", igual que Lucy, solo que Avril mantenía sus pensamientos y sentimientos fuera de sus labios.

Cómo nunca, estaba maquillada, y se sentía otra persona, alguien que anhelaba salir por el día y solo tenía el valor de hacerlo por las noches, cuando nadie que la conociese pudiera verla tal cual.

Al terminar la canción, todos, sobre todo los hombres, aplaudieron de forma desenfrenada y desesperada.

-Hombres- suspiró Lucy-. Donde sea que vayamos, hombres siempre serán hombres. ¿No es gracioso y súper loco?

-Lo que es más loco que eso es lo que acabamos de hacer- dijo Avril mientras bajaban de la tarima.

-No sé ustedes- comentó Annelore-, pero a mi me gustó. Es algo absolutamente nuevo y…

-Supongo que ahora podemos irnos- se apresuró a decir al tiempo que se acomodaba la peluca rubia.

-Avril, no seas así. Salió perfectamente. Mira a tu alrededor, la gente está feliz, y lo más importante: nadie sabe quienes somos- sonrió Lucy.

-Está bien. Tienen toda la razón: salio excelente y nunca creí que pudiese hacer algo de esa magnitud.

-Así se habla "rubia"- le dio un golpecito en el hombro Annelore-. Estaban provocando allá arriba, y nunca creí que pudiesen ser tan "sexy" y "desinhibidas" ante los desconocidos, y en el caso de Avril, ante cualquier persona.

-jaskajskajskajskjaks- bufó Avril.

-Fue por razones de fuerza mayor- dijo Lucy-. Es claro que no podemos olvidar eso.

-¿Qué no puedes olvidar, linda?- le preguntó una voz vagamente familiar a sus espaldas.

Se giró para verlo a la cara. Claro, Damian. El machista de hace un rato.

Bien- se dijo a si misma-, es hora de desquitarte con este tipo, nada me "obliga a hacer algo".

-Nada que a ti te interese- su voz, a pesar de querer destilar ira, solo pudo convertirla en un tono bajo y seductor-. Nos vemos luego, chicas.

Se llevó a Damian de la mano y se sentaron cerca de la barra. Él estaba embobado con la pelirroja, y eso a ella le encantó cuando lo percibió.

-Así que.. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, hermosa?- le preguntó él, acercándose más a ella. Luego, miró al hombre de la barra y dijo-: Dos tragos.

-No tomo- le comentó ella.

-¿Ah, no? Yo creí que… vaya, creí que… Bueno, no importa. Dime tu nombre.

-Eh…

A pesar de su nerviosismo, no apartó la vista de los verdes ojos de Damian. Maldijo a Annelore en su mente. Sabía que esto era su idea, pero no el escaparse de casa. Estupida mente brillante e imaginativa- se dijo.

Recordó a Anne…

-Annie, me llamo Annie- dijo de repente.

-Excelente. Soy…

-…¿Damian?- alzó una ceja.

-Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?- se extrañó él, sonriéndole.

-Intuición.

Cuando esto ocurría, Annelore pensaba en otra "brillante idea", volviendo a dejar sola a Avril.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- le preguntó esta última.

-Comprobar lo fiel que es Quique conmigo- se susurró a si misma, pero Avril no alcanzó a escucharlo. Luego añadió con más claridad-: Solo buscaré algo y nos vemos en quince minutos.

-Bien- suspiró su amiga, sabiendo que no le quedaría nada con que refutar.

Caminó lejos de Annelore. No podía creer que todo estuviera pasando por huir de Joseph Figueroa. Ese chico si que movía la mitad de su mundo con solo aparecérsele, y no era para bien. Siempre se imaginaba el cabello cobrizo muchacho siempre le daba una sensación de desesperación que le subía y bajaba en el cuerpo. Odiaba la manera en que este la seguía en el colegio de vez en cuando diciéndole que…

No deseaba recordarlo.

El hecho de que el padre de este aportara con dinero, muchisisimo, en la escuela cada mes no significaba que pudiese drogarse y hacer lo que quisiese sin ser castigado.

-Veo que alguien está un poco aburrida- dijo alguien al frente de ella.

-No lo sé- dijo Avril, intentando no sonar insegura-. ¿Qué crees tú? Quizá, si.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para cambiar eso?-alzó su mirada hasta ver los verdes ojos de la chica.

-Tal vez.

Se acercó más a ella hasta tocar su hombro con el borde de su mano. Avril intentó evitar el contacto, pero el chico susurró en su oído:

-Por cierto, soy Joseph. ¿Y tú?

Ay, no. Ahora iba a comenzar a preguntar su nombre. ¿Qué diría? Buscó en un libro que haya leído un nombre corto, pero solo pudo acordarse de Elizabeth Bennett. Eli- za- beth. Ahí estaba, ya lo había encontrado y encajaba a la perfección.

-Lizz

-Entonces, ¿quieres bailar?- le preguntó.

Ella lo contempló a los ojos. Sus perfectos ojos grises… ¿No estaba hablando y pensando Avril? No, esta era Lizz: la misteriosa chica que acababa de bailar en "Limite infernal". Y él era la clase de muchacho que entraba a un sitio y todos se volteaban a verlo.

-No bailo- era hora de ser sincera para Avril.

-Pero su acabas de hacerlo… y perfecto- le recordó él.

¡MALDICION! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? No, mejor dicho, ¿cómo pudo no pensarlo?

-Si, pero es ensayo de días. Y técnicamente, a la fuerza- añadió.

-Solo bailemos- la tomó de la mano.

Lizz comenzó a notar la palidez de Joseph. Si, estaba drogado, ya que mientras bailaban se veía demasiado liberal y en casa. No sabía en que lío se estaba metiendo, pero tampoco deseaba dejarlo solo. No cuando estaba comenzó algo seriamente peligroso… cerrarlo de un golpe podía causar consecuencias graves e irreparables.

Annelore si que había encontrado a Quique y este no dejaba de coquetear con ella de manera incansable.

-¿Sabes que eres algo insistente?- le cuestionó ella.

-Si, pero no me iré hasta que me digas tu nombre.

-Nikky.

Ella fue más rápida que sus amigas, por lo tanto no hizo esperar a Quique, cuyos ojos celestes relucían con la emoción del momento. Pasó la mano por su cabello negro y se quedó observando demasiado tiempo la pierna de Nikky. Luego, se la tocó con la yema de los dedos.

Ella decidió comenzar desde abajo:

-¿Qué dirá tu novia si haces esto, Quique?

-Quizá no tengo.

Annelore hizo chocar sus dientes.

-Pero tal vez, si.

-Tienes razón, quizá la tengo. Solo deseo estar a solas contigo-le musitó quedamente en la oreja.

A Annelore se le bajó las sangre a los pies, algo le impactó, metafóricamente, en el pecho. Pensaba que Quique era… Pero Nikky no se amedrentó.

-No vayas tan rápido. La siguiente noche veremos que ocurre.

Se alejó de Quique a paso lento, moviendo las caderas.

-¿Te dijeron que tenías unos ojos hermosos? - le preguntó Damian a Annie-. Los más lindos que he visto.

Ella se molestó tanto con el cliché de Damian que solo dijo:

-Adiós, Damian.

-Un momento. ¿Nos veremos?- se quiso asegurar él.

-Ahí veremos.

La pobre de Lizz sentía que no quería alejarse de Joseph. Ni su nuevo lado rebelde ni Avril. Deseaba tomar distancia con el chico, pero esto le daba miedo. Cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, su cuerpo comenzaba a querer estar a su lado.

-¿Has pensado en que la vida es difícil?- le preguntó, derepente, Joseph.

-Si, a veces, incluso, llegó a creer que no tiene un sentido- admitió con voz seria.

-Supongo que uno tiene que tener- comentó él-. Solo se debe esperar.

-Pues no soy muy paciente- movió la cabeza.

-Ya somos dos.

Entonces, vio a "Nikky" y "Annie" que le hacían señas a distancia para acercárseles.

-Debo irme.

-¿Cuándo nos veremos?- le tomó la mano. Ella lo miró y se le cortó la respiración-. Porque será así, ¿no?

-Claro, si debemos vernos, así será.

Él se acerco y le besó la mejilla, demasiado cerca de los labios. Sintió que sus ojos se cerraban inconscientemente al sentir el contacto de la suave piel de Joseph con la suya. ¿Acaso no podía tener el aspecto de los demás drogadictos? No, claro que no. Él debía ser como un ángel, se decía una y otra vez.

Después, se vio con sus amigas en la entrada de "Limite infernal". El hogar de Lizz, Nikky y Annie.

* * *

**holaaaa ! bueno soy kristhel ! XD ! mmm... la verdad esta historia no se parese mucho al libro , bueno la verdad nada ! pero les aseguro que les va a gustar ! es una historia con sucesos super fuertes ! chicas porfavor dejen reviews ! **

**abrazos "!**


	2. A quien le improta

Hola chicas quiero que

sepan que si no hemos subido cap. es por mi culpa jijij (es que me daba flojera

escribir) pero al fin lo termine kajskasj. si no es mucho pedir dejen reviews

porfis (imaginen mi cara de porfavor) xq sino creo que la Kitty y la Camila me

mataran. T_

PD: Las queremos

muchoooo

Cariños, besos y

Abrazos.

Lucy se sentía terrible por entrar peor que una ladrona a su casa pero no le quedaba otra opción. Si bien no era la enorme mansión de los Villanueva, tampoco es que fuera demasiado fácil ingresar al segundo piso, que era el lugar donde estaba su cuarto.

Y eran casi las dos de la mañana y si su madre se enterara…

Al llegar por fin a su pieza, sin el maquillaje ni la ropa, escucho que alguien encendía la luz de esta.

- ¡¿Que hacías, Lucy? - le grito su madre - ¡Tu no entiendes nada!, ¿Fuiste a acostarte con alguien acaso?

- no, mamá…

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más Caroline le dio una enorme cachetada en la mejilla. Luego le tiro el cabello y la empujo contra la cama y la volvió a levantar del brazo. Los ojos celestes de Caroline estaban cargados de enojo y desesperación.

- ¡No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir! ¡Mi hija no se comportara como una ramera bajo mi techo!

Al salir violentamente por la puerta grito.

- ¡Duerme!

Lucy se subió a su cama y se recostó sobre esta en posición fetal, con los ojos llorosos

- Si – susurro – esta es mi vida.

Avril rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que su madre no la descubriera infraganti. Después de todo, no quería ni siquiera verla luego de las "sorpresas" que descubría algunas madrugadas cuando se levantaba para irse a la escuela. Apenas encendió la luz del comedor, subió las escaleras, y se quedo petrificada al ver la imagen.

Deborah Portalopez era una mujer fuerte que había sacado sola a su hija adelante. El padre nunca estuvo y cogió el rol de ser ambas figuras paternas. El único problema era su carácter un poco… Si, demasiado inmadura y en la manera en que quería entablar conversación con su hija.

Esa madrugada tenía puesto un pijama de short con satín y una pollera de escote. Traía el pelo negro ondulado suelto y la bata apenas le llegaba a la rodilla. Para todo el mundo exterior, ella era una mujer decente, educada y luchadora. Para Avril la peor mamá que le pudo tocar. Nunca se preocupaba de ella, ni siquiera en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Qué haces llegando a estas horas? – le pregunto con la voz más firme que podía a esa hora de la madrugada.

Avril puso los ojos en blanco. Solamente la había castigado en las vacaciones para que nadie piense que era una mala influencia, pero no por el bien de su hija ni que esta aprenda la lección.

- Acompañe a Annelore y Lucy a un lugar. Fuimos juntas, la verdad – rectificó.

Para normalidad de Avril a quien le sorprendía verle aquella cara de castigo, su mamá sonrió y se acerco para irse a su propio cuarto.

- Bien – dijo tranquila – nos vemos mañana por la mañana, hija. Duerme bien.

- Un momento… ¿no me dirás nada? ¿Ni siquiera por "el que dirá la sociedad"? – frunció el seño la muchacha.

- No. Estoy demasiado feliz para que me lo amargues tú, Avi – suspiro.

- Me llamo Avril, Deborah. Y… ¿Quién es esta vez? ¿Algún cliente? ¿Alguien adinerado? Espero que sí, porque tu adoras los lujos.

- Te dije que no lograras apagar mi alegría hoy, "Avril". Creo que esta vez va en serio. Es evangélico y me ha incluido a su religión.

Esto a Avril le agrado. Esperaba que siquiera la religión le ayudara a su madre a preocuparse por alguien más que no fuera sí misma. No se refería a que fuera una fanática del hogar y pensara en lo mejor para complementar la familia, pero sí, que dejara de ser tan _**Scarlett O'hara **_ y se convirtiera en "mamá" y no en "amiga".

La verdad había estado comparando las personalidades de _**Scarlett O'hara **_ y de su madre, y lamentablemente, muchas diferencias no hayo. Las dos hermosas, las dos manipuladoras, despreocupadas y egocéntricas.

- Bien, me iré a la cama – dijo Avril.

- Si, recuerda que mañana, pasaremos toda la tarde con los Sepúlveda – anuncio Deborah – Iremos a desayunar a un barco y luego…

- No quiero saber.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta de un golpe.

La mañana del domingo le abría las puertas a Annelore Villanueva, quien dejo todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el pasado y guardando cualquier mal recuerdo de Quique en una papelera de reciclaje. No quería pensar que la persona con quien había planeado toda su vida le fuera infiel, ni mucho que… a pesar de sonar raro, la había "engañado con ella misma".

Quique no había dicho que tenía novia. Pero tampoco lo negó, y eso la ponía cada vez más en duda con el muchacho de veinte años. Aquella tarde almorzarían con los Miller, así que se preparó poniéndose lo más bella posible. Se coloco unos jeans con botas de tacón y una blusa roja, sobre esta, un bléiser sin mangas y con botones abiertos. Peino su cabello y lo dejo al natural. Sobre este un sombrero rojo a cuadrille. Se maquillo como casualmente lo hacía, no en exceso, pero siempre demostrándolo.

Al llegar a la casa de los Miller su madre le dijo en la puerta.

- Espero que te comportes, Annelore.

- Siempre lo hago – le dijo la chica.

- Algún día, Quique y Lucas terminaran sus carreras y podrán continuar con nuestras empresas juntos, Annelore. Así que tú debes ser parte de ello casándote con Quique, como siempre has querido – le recordó su padre – Tu hermano es el chico ejemplar, que cualquier padre querría, un hombre fuerte y completo.

- ¿Recuerdas que tienes una hija? – le dijo Annelore enojada.

- Los hombres llevan el mayor cargo, Anne – dijo su madre, Monserratt – Las mujeres solo los acompañan.

- ¡Hello! Recuerdan que estamos en el siglo veintiuno, y que no pueden hablar de esa forma. Como dice Lucy, la igualdad entre el hombre y la mujer está desde hace muchos años.

- Por favor, ya cállate – ordeno el señor Villanueva.

La familia Villanueva era millonaria, igual que los Miller, y estaba claro que se encontraban destinadas a estar unidas por el resto de la vida.

Monserratt se preocupaba por el status social, el club de amigas y, mayormente, las apariencias sociales.

Annelore sabia a la perfección que no le gustaban las familias de Avril y Lucy, puesto que ninguna de las dos eran de aquellas de las cuales suelen nombrarse en cocteles importantes y fiestas de la alta sociedad, aun cuando los Volgger pertenecían a una de las más adineradas familias de Valdivia.

La luz de los ojos del señor Villanueva era su hijo Lucas. El siempre seria el hijo favorito, por el simple hecho de ser "hombre". Annelore sentía que sus padres llevaban alguna razón por la cual amaban más a Lucas.

- Es una lástima que Quique y Annelore no se hayan encontrado durante todo el fin de semana- dijo de repente la señora Villanueva – Ni en todas las vacaciones de invierno. Ese es el precio a de un castigo, Anne.

Quique levanto una ceja cuando Annelore le patio por debajo de la mesa.

- Pero si nos íbamos a ver anoche. Creo que no llegaste, amor – le dijo él, sonriendo cínicamente.

Annelore no aguanto más y se vio obligada a decirle algo a su "buen" novio.

- Claro, como tú te escondiste en el baño del "limite infernal".

Silencio.

Silencio.

Oh, oh – pensó la rubia – metí la pata.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? – le pregunto la señora Miller a la muchacha, quien pestañaba excesivamente, una costumbre de cuando estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Yo?, Pues… porque… Lucy y Avril, mis amigas lo vieron a Quique, y… y… ¡ay!, ¿Por qué debo darles explicaciones de todo a todos? – exigió molesta.

- ¡Annelore! – grito su padre enfadado.

La chica se puso de pie y golpeo el piso con el zapato. Luego dijo:

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- No puedes hablarle de esa manera a los Miller. Ellos son…

- Nada, mamá. Son los "amigos de la familia" con un hijo con complejos de memoria.

- ¿De qué hablas, Anne? – pregunto Quique.

- Anoche… ¡AH!, no pienso decirles toda mi vida a ustedes.

Se dio media vuelta.

- ¡¿A dónde vas? – le grito Quique.

- Que te importa – respondió, enojada y harta, Annelore.

Se había cansado de comportarse como una niña bien ante esa sociedad. Nadie la tomaba en cuenta y creían que podían hacerla tonta, tacharla de ignorante, pero no era ni iba a ser así.

Ya no le importaba y… ¿A quién si?

Lucy estaba lista para salir, se puso unos pantalones con botas de tacón lasrgas, y una polera manga larga con un bléiser pequeño. Lucy era la aficionada a la moda, Avril la repudiaba, y Annelore estaba en el medio de ambas.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto su madre desde la entrada.

- A donde sea.

- Escucha niña, no te permito que seas tan insolente y desagradable conmigo. ¡Soy tu madre! – gritó.

-¡Una que solo sabe golpearme! ¡Y estoy harta de ello!, No lo permitiré mas. Adiós.

Cerró la puerta principal fuertemente, para luego sacar su celular y fijarse en la hora. Apenas las dos de la tarde.

La familia de Lucy tenía dos polos opuestos. Por un lado estaba Martin Volgger, quien era un padre ejemplar: preocupado, dedicado y siempre pendiente de Lucy. Y en el otro extremo se encontraba Carolinne, su mamá, quien la golpeaba cuando no hacia las cosas que quería o simplemente porque estaba de mal humor. Y Lucy ya se había cansado de ella, de todos y estaba dispuesta a no permitir que le toque un pelo mas. Esa mujer no podría siquiera intentarlo, porque Lucy dejaría de ser la "niña bien" que se dejaba golpear por su madre.

Cuando llegaba con moretones imposibles de ocultar con maquillaje, les mentía a sus amigas diciéndoles que se caía, y tachándose de torpe. Annelore y Avril le creían solo la mitad del tiempo, puesto que no estaban dispuestas a seguir entrometiéndose en cosas que ella no deseaba contar. Mas a veces estaban completamente seguras de que algo malo ocurría, deseaban ayudar, no obstante, Lucy no se dejaba ayudar.

Avril ya se sentía incomoda desayunando con los Sepúlveda. No quería pasar ¡TODO EL DÍA CON ELLOS! La señora Carmen Sepúlveda era realmente agradable, muy dulce. La niña era, para vista de Avril, un demonio hecho verdad en tamaño de niña de seis años: Annaís. El señor Arnoldo era algo "demasiado afable" y no le daba muy buena espina.

Los Sepúlveda esperaban al hermano menor de Arnoldo, quien acababa de mudarse a Valdivia en busca de trabajo, el cual ya había encontrado.

Según su madre, debía ir vestida elegante, pero ella no le hizo caso y se puso ropa a su gusto elegante normal: pantis negras con botines, una falda corta floreada, su blusa de colores suaves y el abrigo violeta pálido. No le gustaban las faldas, pero podía usarlas cuando se lo pedían.

-Espero que Antonio llegue pronto – dijo la madre de Avril, Deborah – Ansío conocerlo.

- Es realmente encantador – dijo Carmen – puedes creer que ahora…

- Si, ¿a quién le importa? – susurro Avril por lo bajo, pero nadie logro escucharla, por lo que paso desapercibido su comentario.

El restaurante "Flavors" era uno de los más elegantes de Valdivia, y no muchas personas podían costear sus elegantes precios. Su perspectiva de ver a las personas era bastante categórica, y no aceptaban a nadie que no hubiera hecho una reservación.

La Familia Sepúlveda era la dueña de esta enorme cadena internacional, sin contar la galería y boutique, el lugar favorito de Lucy y Annelore.

Entonces, para Avril, igual que un milagro llego un mensaje de texto:

*¿Dónde estás?**Annelore.

*En el infierno**Avril.

*jajaj, ya entendimos. Vamos para el restaurante** Annelore.

Según el mensaje, debía encontrarse con Lucy. Esperaba ser rescatada por sus dos amigas.

- Mira, ahí viene Antonio – anuncio la señora Sepúlveda.

- Hermano – dijo Arnoldo – Al fin llegas a almorzar.

Avril se dio vuelta. El tal Antonio debía tener veinticinco años, por lo que alcanzó a decirle Carmen; ninguna extrañeza le encontró. Cabello negro azabache, ojos café claro y la piel blanca como la de ella. Era alto, apuesto y bien parecido.

- Arnoldo. Carmen. Annaís. – dijo el hombre.

- Antonio, ellas son Deborah y Avril Portalopez – los presento Carmen.

- Hola – fue lo único que dijo Avril.

Durante el resto de los quince minutos siguientes, toda la atención se centro en Antonio Sepúlveda. A Avril le daba prácticamente igual. Se quedo pensativa un minuto, mirando la ventana del restaurante. Comenzó a recordar aquella noche pasada, la cual se resumía a una cosa: Joseph Figueroa.

Tenía que admitir que el chico era apuesto y que, si no tuviera el "pequeño" detalle de la droga, su atractivo seria más atrayente, más de todos modos, tenía que alejarse de él. Era una mala influencia y todo el colegio lo sabía.

El hecho de que su padre fuera el socio mayoritario del colegio no le daba derecho de hacer todo lo que le daba la regalada gana sin recibir castigo alguno.

Estaba tan envuelta en sus pensamientos locos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Arnoldo y su madre no estaban en la mesa.

- ¿Y Deborah? – le pregunto a Carmen

- Fue al tocador. Y Arnoldo recibió una llamada importante de México. Debió salir. Pero Avril, ¿en qué mundo estás?

La chica se dio cuenta que había pasado tiempo pensando en cierto drogadicto al cual conocía desde hace dos años.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño. En el pasillo, antes de llegar a este, pudo ver todo. Deborah y Arnoldo besándose apasionadamente. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su presencia, y tampoco parecían tener intenciones de separarse en ninguna circunstancia. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

- Deborah – dijo firme y quieta.

La mujer de treinta y seis años se dio media vuelta para encarar a su hija. Arnoldo también se quedo petrificado. Avril intento descubrir si en sus mentes sentían alguna especie de culpa, dolor o arrepentimiento, pero no hayo nada.

- Avril. . .

- Hija. . .

- No digan nada. Es obvio que son unos males agradecidos. Carmen siempre confió en ustedes, y lo único que vuelve a cambio es... esto – les recrimino.

- tienes que entender... nos amamos. – dijo Arnoldo.

- Puedo entender que se amen, que quieran estar juntos si es que esto fuera real, pero de manera legal, no a espaldas de los demás, no cuando esa mujer es tan fiel.

- ¿Les dirás?

- ¡¿tú qué crees, Deborah? – grito.

Camino hasta la mesa en donde se encontraban Antonio, Carmen y Annaís. Deborah y Arnoldo la siguieron hasta ahí.

- ¡Avril! – gritó él.

- Recuerda la clase, la compostura. Podemos hablarlo en privado – sugirió ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Antonio.

Avril no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando nada. Si se quedaba callada, seguirían mintiéndole y su madre se comportaría de la misma manera. Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

- ¿Qué te importa? – le respondió la adolecente.

- Control – repitió Deborah.

- ¿control?, Así me controlo yo desde ahora en adelante.

Se acerco a esta y la dio vueltas con ambas manos, dejando todo en el suelo. La gente se dio vuelta, contemplando el desastre que había dejado la que se suponía era una "niña bien".

- ¡Avril! – Grito Carmen – Tú no eres así.

- No, claro que no. Pero ahora, recuerden que puedo ser peor.

Salió del restaurante con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Ya no guardaría tanto sus impulsos. Sus emociones continuarían igual de ocultas, pero sería directa con Deborah.

Llego hasta la fuente donde quedo de encontrarse con Annelore y Lucy, quienes iban igual que ella en cuanto a temperamento.

Lucy caminaba rápidamente con Annelore a su lado. Ninguna de las dos se decían lo que les pasaba por temor a lo que puedan decir. Sentían lo obvio: en algún instante deberían contárselo, por algo eran amigas, se tenían confianza, pero no ahora. Ese no era el momento ideal.

- Estaba pensando en lo de anoche – dijo Lucy

- yo también – comento la rubia.

- Quizá, algún día, podamos volver a hacerlo, ya sabes, con tal de olvidarnos un poco de todo esto...

- ¿Qué paso contigo? – pregunto Annelore.

- Nada... bueno, si paso algo, pero no ahora. Vinimos a hacer algo, ¿cierto?... Vamos por Avril, ¿Recuerdas?

- Si, pero sabes que algún día tendremos que vernos obligadas a que todo salga a la luz. Tarde o temprano ocurrirá.

- Eso es obvio, mas no estamos aquí para seguir amargándonos con nuestros problemas personales.

Lucy quería saber todo, a pesar de ya tener cierta intuición para descubrir todo lo que ocurría con sus amigas. Además, era tan efusiva para sus cosas que conseguía sacarles la verdad a las personas.

La castaña iba tarareando una canción para olvidar a su madre. Se le acababan de ocurrir unas cuantas ideas para sacarla de su camino, por un tiempo. No le sorprendió nada cuando llego la noticia sobre el empleo de un año de su papá...

- Mañana hay una fiesta – dijo de repente Annelore – yo... quizás Nikky pueda ir.

- Hablamos de eso luego – dijo Lucy.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y siguió pensando en demás excusas para sacarle la verdadera cara a Enrique Miller. Ella lo amaba, era su novio de toda la vida, el chico con quien le habían "planeado" toda la vida. Pronto cumpliría sus dieciocho años y pensaba en formar una familia con ese chico.

Avril vio como una niña lanzaba una moneda a la fuente y luego pedía un deseo.

- Ridículo – susurró – Patético.

Aun así, tomo una de su cartera y pidió un deseo. Ni siquiera lo tenía claro, pero de todos modos sintió necesidad de seguir el ejemplo de la niña.

- apuesto que puedo hacer ese deseo realidad.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco al reconocer la voz de aquel chico. Lo miro y torció el gesto para burlarse:

- ¿además de acosador, eres psicópata?, ¿me sigues?

- que graciosa – dijo con sarcasmo – no. Es una casualidad. Apuesto a que se cuál es tu deseo.

- ¿en serio? – Le siguió el juego - ¿Cuál?

- Un beso mío... o quizá algo mas...

Tomo el rostro de Avril entre sus manos, mientras sus ojos grises se perdían en los de ella y viceversa. Avril quería ese beso, pero no, pero si... No sabía.

Joseph Figueroa siempre la seguía y enviaba indirectas, pero eso lo hacía con todas.

- Déjame tranquila – le dijo, retirándole las manos, o al menos lo intento. Pero no lo consiguió y no fue por cuestión de fuerza.

El fresco aliento de Joseph le rozaba el rostro, provocando que no quisiera alejarse de él. No estaba drogado, podía verlo en su rostro y en sus facciones. Esto era un milagro puesto que llegaba incluso a clases con droga en su organismo.

- ¿en serio eso es lo que quieres? – le pregunto con sus labios casi tocando los de ella.

- yo... Si...n...si. Si.

La tomó por la cintura y entreabrió sus labios. Ella solo por inercia, siguió su ejemplo.

- tu... – susurro – le dices eso a todas. A todas las acosas de la misma manera.

- ¿es ese el problema?, ¿estás celosa? Puedo dejar de coquetearles a las demás "en público" si eso es lo que quieres.

- tú lo único que deseas es acostarte con todas. ¿O me equivoco?, eso es lo único que quieres de mi.

- me ofende que pienses mal de mí – dijo apenas en un murmullo.

Sus labios, de los dos abiertos, apenas se rozaron fue el beso más corto de la vida, según Avril, puesto que ni siquiera fue uno en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

Y fue cuando llegaron:

- Avril. – sonrió...

No podía creer lo que casi había ocurrido, estaba tan en shock, tan sorprendida, ¿ese fue un beso?, ¿una especie de beso? Ella nunca tuvo novio ni nada parecido, pero ¿Quién decía que el primero a quien se besaba era novio? Estaba completamente claro eso: Joseph Figueroa no estaba realmente interesado en ella. Solo le gustaba seducir "vírgenes"; según él, podía deducirlo en la mirada de los demás.

Odiaba que sus estúpidos ojos grises la miraran con esa intensidad y le provocaran ganas de atrapar su boca con la suya. ¡No! No era posible. Lo odiaba... bueno, tampoco era para tanto, solo quería estar lejos de él para no correr riesgos de...

¡AH!

- bueno ¿alguien dirá algo? – exigió Lucy, cuya mirada se posaba en el rostro de Avril con minuciosa precaución y cuidado.

Se preguntaba miles de cosas, pero lo más importante: ¿Cómo fue su amiga a parar en esa situación? Solo pensaba en acorralarla con miles de preguntas, y Annelore no se quedaba atrás en ello.

- vámonos – dijo Avril.

- no – ordenó Joseph.

- Si – sentencio la morena.

- nosotras nos adelantamos – comentó Lucy.

Empujo a Annelore hasta unos cuantos metros de distancia de Avril y Joseph. No deseaba sentirse demás con la "¿pareja?", en cambio Annelore estaba entusiasmada intentando saber todo de una vez. La verdad era que a Lucy le ocurría lo mismo, y con la misma o más intensidad de la rubia.

- ¿ves que sabia cual era tu deseo? – dijo con superioridad él, dándole una sonrisa picara.

- eso fue prácticamente acoso – se defendió ella, sabiendo que no era verdad por completo.

- ¿Cuándo dejaras de echarme la culpa de todo y aceptaras el hecho de que tu también disfrutas de mi compañía?

-basta, no pienso seguir escuchándote.

- haz lo que quieras. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Avril bufo y se iba a dar la vuelta, cuando él la volvió a girar para darle un beso en la mejilla. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos. Un matrimonio pasó junto a ellos, y escucharon que decían:

- mira, observa, Emily, que hermosa pareja. Es el primer amor.

- y el único – concretó la mujer.

A la chica casi se le cae la quijada. ¿En serio parecía una pareja con Joseph? O peor ¿enamorada? Ay, no, si ni siquiera le gustaba.

- dicen que hay que hacerle caso a los mayores – sonrió él.

- ¿y entonces, porque sigues drogándote? – señalo ella levantando el mentón.

- nunca me han dicho que deje de hacerlo – contesto con simpleza.

A Avril se le formo un nudo en la garganta tan fuerte que solo pudo irse con Annelore y Lucy.

- No pregunten – les dijo pasando a su lado.

- ni lo pensaba – suspiro Lucy.

Después de recorrer todos los rincones que encontraron en Valdivia, se sentaron a descansar en una plaza. Annelore había elegido mucha ropa en todos los lugares que encontró, y Lucy le siguió el paso. Avril solo las acompañaba y miraba por todos lados.

Annelore podía llegar a olvidarse de muchas cosas si se le distraía de la manera adecuada. Pero ella no tenía un pelo de tonta ni ingenua, sabía que todo era momentáneo, y le molestaba pensar en la vuelta a casa.

Por otra parte, Lucy ya estaba calmada imaginándose que pronto podrían acabar muchos de sus problemas. Estaba claro, su madre no le tocaría un solo pelo nunca más en la vida. Y buscaría por todos los medios que sus planes funcionaran.

- ¿alguna quiere hablar? – pregunto Annelore.

- no – respondieron Avril y Lucy al unísono.

- saben que tarde o temprano deberán hacer algo... ahora, cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué paso con Joseph, Avril?, Annelore y yo te vimos muy cómoda.

- no ocurrió nada – bufo.

- Ay no seas así, ese beso hubiese incendiado la fuente de no ser porque había agua, Avril – se burlo Lucy.

- A quien le importa Joseph, mi madre y todos – se encogió de hombros.

- tienen razón, ni Quique, ni mi familia – suspiro Annelore.

- Y mucho menos la loca de mi madre – apoyo Lucy.

Ahora no eran unas niñas cobardes, ahora se interpondrían ante todo y todos.

Hola chicas, soy paula, quiero que sepan que si no hemos subido cap. es por mi culpa jijij (es que me daba flojera escribir) pero al fin lo termine kajskasj. si no es mucho pedir dejen reviews porfis (imaginen mi cara de porfavor) xq sino creo que la Kitty y la Camila me mataran. T_T

PD: Las queremos

muchoooo

Cariños, besos y

Abrazos.


	3. afortunadamente no eres tu

**Afortunadamente no eres tú**

**Declaimer: siendo sinceras y sin bromas, todo esto es nuestro. Nuestra mente nos ha otorgado la capacidad de inventar personas que no existen en la vida real, o al menos no las conocemos. Así que… he aquí la muestra de ello.**

Annelore le envió un mensaje de texto a Quique antes de salir de su casa, pero este no le respondió y comenzaba a temer que la haya eliminado de sus contactos para lista negra, e incluso de Facebook, Twiter… de las Redes Sociales en si. ¿Se atrevería? Ese fue el motivo de no encender el computador en todo el domingo, tenía demasiado miedo a encontrarse con una realidad poco agradable. Y cuando lo hizo por la noche, no estaba en línea.

Al final, en medio de la tercera llamada, le respondió:

-¿Qué pasa, Annelore?- su voz era aburrida. ¿Acaso se había cansado de la chica?

-Eso me pregunto yo. No contestas el teléfono. No te conectas, tampoco oyes ni lees mis mensajes o notificaciones. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-¿Enserio me preguntas tú eso? Tú… Pero si eres la reina de la falsedad, Annelore. Te hacías la buenecita y ahora resulta que tienes un ataque de revelación, y justamente en mi casa frente a mis padres. Escúchame, estoy grande cómo para andar preocupándome de dilemas adolescentes y superficiales. Así que.. Adiós.

-Quique…

-Enrique, Annelore. Soy un hombre importante y estoy en el trabajo, no me puedes llamar de esa forma ten medio de él. Pronto me graduaré y busco influencias.

-Pero…

-¡YA! No seas tan intensa, la vida no se acabará porque te pida eso, Anne. Debes relajarte un poco, vivir "tu" vida de una vez. Yo igual quiero vivir la mía, somos jóvenes aún, aprovechémoslo. Además, eso de ser novios, deberíamos controlar un poco… vamos demasiado rápido.

-¡¿QUÉ? Escucha, "Enrique", haz lo que quieras con tu vida, vívela hasta no sé que, pero a mi no me vas a pisotear. Te amo y todo, siempre hemos sido novios, mas podríamos hablarlo cara a cara, ¿no?

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¿Dónde está la niña bien?

-¡AL OTRO LADO DE LA LINEA! Adiós, Enrique.

Estaba que hechaba chispas cuando colgó el teléfono, ¿qué se creía para tratarla de esa manera. Amaba a Quique, era su primer amor, pero obviamente nadie la trataría peor que un trapo del piso, y mucho menos ahora, cuando esperaba ver las cosas cambar en su vida.

¿Vivir la vida?

Podía intentarlo…. Con ayuda de Nikky.

A Annelore no le quedó otra opción que llamar a Quique para que la llevase a la escuela. Su padre estaba ocupado y el chofer de la casa había llevado a su madre a comprar unas cosas. El muchacho no decía ni una sola palabra y esto comenzó a recordarle algunos defectos de Enrique. En algunos aspectos, se asemejaba a Joseph Figueroa: cada vez que llegaban a un lugar llamaban la atención de por su aspecto demasiado… apuesto. Solo que ambos tenían diferentes conceptos de diversión… ¿ .o se equivocaba? Quique demostró ser un mujeriego la noche del sábado.

-¿Ahora puedes decírmelo?- preguntó ella.

-¿Qué cosa?- frunció él sus cejas castañas, casi rubias, igual que su cabello.

-El hecho de que terminamos luego de lo que ocurrió ayer en tu casa y luego de la llamada telefónica de hace media hora atrás.

-Yo jamás dije eso, Anne. Solo que no deberíamos ir tan rápido. Ya sabes lo mal que acaban las parejas demasiado… apresuradas.

-Tienes razón- suspiró y prendió la radio.

_Llegas, coqueteas hablas de más_

_Haces gran entrada en cada lugar_

_No me haces sudar_

_Me dijiste que tenías veintiséis_

_Te comportas como de unos diez o seis_

_¿Cómo escaparé?_

Lucy se sentía bien mientras desayunaba aquella mañana del lunes. Recordó al tal Damian, gracias a Dios, afortunadamente, él no era "esa persona". La persona que se fijara en ese chico tendría que amarlo demasiado como para llegar a soportarlo.

-Lucy, necesitamos hablar- le dijo su padre, quien acababa de sentarse a la mesa-. ¿Qué ocurrió ayer por la mañana?

-Nada…- empezó a decir.

Luego lo pensó mejor.

-OH, bueno, estaba pensando en que mamá ha pasado demasiado tiempo en casa y que necesita unas buenas vacaciones.

-Pero si es agosto- señaló el señor Volgger.

-Si, y con mayor razón debería relajarse. ¿No es cierto, "mami?

Frente a los ojos del Señor Volgger, la madre he hija llevaban una relación perfecta y llena de amor , una que obvio no era real ni se asomaba a la realidad.

-¿Quieres echarme de casa, Lucy?- alzó Caroline las cejas.

-Tú lo has dicho, no yo- se burló la castaña.

El señor Volgger rió por lo bajo, mientras su esposa fruncía el ceño de forma amenazante a Lucy.

-Ya que te vas de viaje, papá, y es por tanto tiempo- se estremeció al imaginar todos esos meses solas con Caroline-, mamá puede relajarse en las cosas de México durante ese periodo, ¿no?

-Me parece una idea genial- comentó él-. Ese descanso te vendría a la mar de bien, y mucho más ahora que el clima es diferente allá-. ¿Te gustaría recorrer México, amor?

-Yo.. ¿Y quien cuidará a Lucy? Es una adolescente, pronto cumplirá los dieciocho, pero hasta que eso ocurra, aún es menor de edad. No la dejaré sola a mi pequeña.

-Ella es una buena chica, y si eso te inquieta, pueden quedarse en casa de mi familia. Sabes que Stefan y Mónica la adoran y les encantaría tenerla una temporada. Por el verano puede venir con nosotros. ¿Qué te parece, cariño?

-Excelente- sonrió Lucy.

Ya comenzaba a pensar en que Annie podría salir a divertirse aquella noche en paz y sin preocupaciones.

Lucy iba cruzando la calle, hasta que un auto la distrajo y se le atravesó. Esto le quitó toda la felicidad y buen humor que traía luego de aquella afable conversación con sus padres. Ya vería a si misma en casa de la familia de su papá. Sin escuchar los gritos de su madre ni sentir los golpes. Estupido coche que casi la atropella.

-Lo siento- dijo el muchacho que iba en el auto, bajando la ventana de este y deteniéndose.

-Calma- suspiró ella sin mirar al chico-. Nada arruinará este día. Soy feliz, tranquilo.

-Soy Evan Mall- se presentó él.

-Lucy Volgger.

-Un gusto. Pero… ¿vas a la misma escuela que yo?- comentó, señalando el uniforme de ambos, solo que Lucy tenía puesto unas botas medianas con un taco pequeño.

-Eso creo- dijo ella.

Vio en los ojos azules de Evan, cuando se dignó a mirarlo, que era un chico muy amable y cordial, decente, sobre todo con aquel auto negro, un… ¿mercedes? Ni se asemejaba a Damian. Tenía el cabello negro oscuro, muy intenso, tanto como el de Avril, y algunas facciones le recordaron a…

-¿Te llevo?- se ofreció él, mirándola.

-No…

-Vamos, es lo menor que puedo hacer luego de casi matarte- sonrió.

Ella se rió y subió al auto.

-¿No piensas hablarme?- le exigió Deborah a su hija.

-Llego tarde- dijo Avril, quien traía el uniforme puesto, el cual era una falda a cuadros oscura, pantys, a su elegir, azul marino y una especie de botines con pasadores bajos y delicados, en su caso puesto que los zapatos eran a elección, bajos. La blusa con la corbata de un color rojo con rayas, sweater y blazer sobre este, ya que hacía frío. Su pelo negro liso y suelto-. Quizá salga a la tarde… sola. ¿Puedo?

-Claro, eres libre hoy- se encogió su madre de hombros.

-Siempre lo he sido- dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la calle.

Aquel día estaba nublado, de seguro llovería, no le sorprendería, pero esperaba que no fuese así. No quería volver a su casa, pero tampoco era una buena idea caminar bajo la lluvia por horas con tal de evadir algunas situaciones. Si se enfermaba por esto, era problema suyo, incluso cuando tenía 12 años debía cuidarse sola al resfriarse y encontrarse con fiebre. Nunca fue cuidada con delicadeza o preocupación.

Su madre creía que por tenerla en el Instituto Hauts Sommets cumplía con su deber de madre, y la verdad… odiaba estar rodeada de hijos de papi y repleto de chicos que se creían superiores por el hecho de tener mucho dinero.

Era temprano, demasiado, así que se fue caminando hasta que una bocina le sonó por detrás.

-¿Vamos?- le preguntó cuando paró y bajó la ventana del asiento del copiloto.

-No, gracias- intentó sonar amable y sincera-. Así voy bien.

-OH, no seas terca. No me gustaría que te enfermaras y luego quedes igual de débil que ayer por la tarde. O quizá temas acabar débil aquí, conmigo.

-No digas nunca más que soy débil- advirtió entre dientes.

-Entonces, demuéstralo. Sube y enséñame a luchar contra mis deseos

Avril no iba demasiado cómoda, pero tampoco tan mal. Sentía, de vez en cuando, los ojos de Joseph se posaban en ella, causando una especie de escalofríos en su cuerpo, aunque no eran del todo… molestos. Incluso podía decir que le incomodaban con una pequeña dosis de placer.

Él encendió la radio, pero parecía que no quería escuchar música si no que llenar el silencio, puesto que lo dejó en la primera emisora.

-¿No piensas decir algo?- le exigió Joseph a Avril, a quien le sobresaltó escuchar el dulce susurro de su voz, suave y hermosa… ¡¿QUÉ? NO.

-Claramente, no hay nada que decir- suspiró, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Tienes razón, existen cosas en las cuales no es necesario hablar. La boca no sirve solo para transmitir palabras.

-Madura- le espetó.

-Enséñame.

Ella bufó y se concentró en la música.

_Mírate, por Dios, escúchate, que horror ya cállate_

_Que tus libretos no sirven conmigo_

_Yo no sé, quien te haya dicho que tu estrategia funciona_

_No, no, alguien sálveme_

El instituto Hauts Sommets era el nido de alumnos más adinerados del lugar, muchos viajaban solo con la intención de que sus hijos estudiasen ahí, y la educación era de una calidad única. Claramente no cualquiera podía pagar sus precios al mes y muchísimo menos al año, por ello, los alumnos se creían con el derecho de hacer lo que se les diera la regalada gana en todos lados. Sus instalaciones eran hermosas, perfectas, tenía de todo lo que se pudiera imaginar en una escuela. Los uniformes eran caros incluso. La maestría, en fin, absolutamente todo.

Enrique Miller había estudiado en este, Annelore Villanueva se encontraba en él desde que tenía memoria, puesto que, según su madre, era el único que podía inculcarle los valores necesarios para pertenecer a la alta sociedad, y tenía suerte de ir en este desde el PRE-escolar hasta la educación superior, a unos meses de graduarse. Lucy ingresó a este al comenzar el primer año medio, igual que Avril, aunque esta última iba en contra de su voluntad y solo por hacerle el gusto a su madre, ya que detestaba a esa gente creída y adinerada. Por suerte ahí conoció a sus amigas. Los padres de Lucy estaban felices de que su hija pudiera estudiar en un colegio de aquella categoría, por eso apenas la empresa del señor Volgger comenzó a crecer, la matricularon.

Las primeras clases pasaron con nada demasiado relevante. Annelore decidió darle el "espacio" a Quique cuando se bajó del coche de este, a lo que él no respondió absolutamente nada, pero definitivamente nadie lo trataría peor que un trapo del piso. Durante el primer receso le llegaron muchos mensajes de texto de su "novio querido".

**Quique**

**Me alegro que lo hayas entendido, amor, pero eso no significa que no me guste tenerte cerca.**

**Te amo, Anne.**

Avril, en medio de la clase de orientación, no la pasó tan bien. Recordó muchas cosas debido al tema de aquella hora. Y no se refería al terrible sábado por la noche o al desastroso almuerzo con los Sepúlveda, si no que, al contrario, una pesadilla mil veces peor y de la cual nadie tenía ni idea, además, nada demasiado trágico, al menos pudo huir antes de llegar a la peor tarde. Sus manos se aferraron a su cabello y comenzó a jugar con este de manera tensa. No quería híper ventilar ahí.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Alex, su compañera de banco en esta asignatura.

-No- fue lo único que logró decir en un bajo susurro-. Nada.

A Lucy le estaba yendo mucho mejor que a todos. Solo podía imaginarse a Caroline lejos de ella y ya sentía tranquilidad en su cuerpo. Fácilmente olvidó el "casi atropello" del chico por la mañana. Le había parecido que Evan era muy amable, pero nada del otro mundo, solo un chico más guapo y adinerado en aquella escuela, cómo habría dicho Avril de haber escuchado sus pensamientos.

Alguien en quien las tres siempre podían confiar debido a su amistad tan fuerte que los unía, era Dereck . La clase de chico con quien nadie le gustaría meterse, tenía unos enormes músculos y una mirada amedrentadora; juntos estos dos elementos, nadie se le acercaría con malas intenciones, claro estaba. En teoría, era un hermano mayor a pesar de ir en el mismo curso de ellas y tener la misma edad. Y ser el primo de Lucy, claro estaba.

-Ah- gritó Annelore, cuando las tres estaban almorzando.

-¿Qué pasa?- se quejó Avril.

-Déjame adivinar- pidió Lucy-. Como este sábado es tu cumpleaños, piensas llevar a cabo una fiesta enorme, la cual, lamentablemente, tus padres planean llevar a cabo con un banquete elegante.

-Guau… eso es completamente cierto. A veces das miedo. De todas formas, ya saben que están invitadas. Solo falta decirle a Dereck.

-¿Y Quique?- preguntó Lucy.

-Creo… Mis padres ya deben haber dicho- tartamudeó, algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasó con él?- insistió la castaña.

-Nada.

"Y ese es el problema". No pasaba nada con Quique y esto la desesperaba. Deseaba tanto volver el tiempo atrás y nunca haber ido a esa fiesta, ¿o acaso eso había sido lo correcto y lo mejor que pudo llegar a cabo en su vida puesto que en esta ocasión nadie la obligaba? Además, descubrió la verdad del "amor de su vida".

Avril no decía nada, la clase de orientación la acababa de dejar noqueada y traía el semblante pálido. Ni Annelore ni Lucy se daban cuenta de su ansiedad. Movía las manos por debajo de la mesa y no comía nada.

-Avril, ¿qué pasa?- intentó asustarla de broma Dereck, mientras se sentaba al lado.

El susto la hizo saltar.

-¡Ah!- lanzó un pequeño grito.

-Dios, ¿qué te ocurre, niña?- interrogó una irritante voz detrás de ella.

-Nada que a ti te importe, Tamara- espetó Avril, enojada.

Se puso de pie, lanzándole una mirada acecina, y se fue de la cafetería.

-Eso fue extraño- dijo Annelore, frunciendo el ceño y moviendo la cabeza. Se debatía entre seguir o no a Avril, pero luego se dio cuenta de que si se había ido era porque deseaba tiempo en privado.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?- dijo Nadia, la prima de Tamara, igual de rubia, igual de odiosa, con Romina a su lado, quien era una rubia teñida de ojos color turquesa. Las tres con un aspecto felino insufrible y peligroso-. Avril Portalopez es rara.

-Escucha, ramerita- dijo Lucy, poniéndose de pie-. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarte una vida?

La verdad, Nadia Tamara y Romina tenían el cuerpo de unas modelos, lamentablemente, esto lo utilizaban de una manera vulgar en las fiestas, siempre… buscando sexo, sexo y probablemente algunas drogas. Aunque de tontas, ni un pelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos vas a golpear?- inquirió Romina. ¡Que falta de clase!

-Ay, ¿chillas? ¡Que falta de cerebro!- criticó Annelore.

-Ay, ¡cállense que mis oídos masculinos sangran!- dijo Dereck, intentando alivianar el ambiente. Luego reparó en la persona que acababa de llegar y le susurró a sus amigas-: chicas, cálmense.

-¡NO! Ya les tengo ganas a estas oxigenadas hace bastante rato…- empezó a decir Lucy.

-¿Qué hará, señorita?- preguntó una voz autoritaria detrás-. ¿Armará un escándalo aquí, en la escuela?

Nadia, Tamara y Romina quedaron con la quijada por el suelo al ver a aquel hombre, pero lo simularon sonriendo con suficiencia y demasiada amabilidad debido a su buen aspecto.

Annelore y Lucy se rieron de la patética expresión de estas y se dijeron en voz baja:

-¿Traemos un balde?- susurró la rubia.

-No, déjalas que se ahoguen- rió Lucy.

Pero Dereck no hizo esperar sus típicas bromas y se burló diciendo, sabiendo que toda la cafetería los veía, con el fin de dejar a las tres en ridículo:

-Chicas, con la boca así les entraran moscas, y las pobres se morirán dentro de sus estómagos con tanto veneno.

La mayoría rió deliberadamente, provocando un rubor insoportable en las chicas. Incluso la "autoridad" se burló de esto. Romina del Río, amiga intima de las primas Montenegro y su cómplice en todo, era la más avergonzada, por lo que ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. Las tres rubias, las tres pretenciosas y egocéntricas, pero a pesar de esta mala combinación típica de "huecas". no tenían ni un pelo de tontas. Siempre estaban alertas a todo y astucia era algo que les sobraba, lastima que no la supieran ocupar de la forma correcta como eran el caso de Lucy, Avril y Annelore.

-Entonces, señoritas, ¿pasa algo?- interrogó el hombre, cruzándose de brazos.

-No, nada- sonrió Lucy-. Solo conversábamos y bromeábamos de la vida. No voy a favor de maltrato animal.

Él intentó no tomar en cuenta esto último y solo pudo decir:

-Eso espero.

-¿Quién es usted? Quiero decir, ¿es maestro nuevo?- preguntó Annelore, ignorando a las rubias.

-Así es, profesor nuevo de literatura- anunció el hombre joven, no más de veinticinco o veintiséis años-. Ahora, con su permiso, y pueden calmarse, no habrá castigo- les dijo, pero mirando sobre todo a Tamara, Nadia y Romina.

Mientras caminaba desesperadamente, Avril no sabía porque se encontraba tan nerviosa. Bueno, si sabía, pero lo último que anhelaba era recordarlo, además, era algo con lo que se había acostumbrado a vivir desde los catorce años. Y era rara la vez en que le daba un ataque tan… histérico cómo el que comenzaba a presentir ahora. Cuando era más joven, esperaba que su mamá la abrace en esos momentos, que le diga que estaba con ella, mas claramente Deborah prefería mil veces el abrazar a los tipos y no a su hija.

Al final, se rindió en las escaleras que conducían al baño. Se sentó e intentó controlar sus temblores. Estaba cerca de híper ventilar.

-¿Buscas algo?- le preguntó.

-No- contestó ella, poniéndose de pie.

Bajó la cabeza, de forma que no le pudiera ver el rostro pálido y ansioso. Se acomodó el uniforme y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Hoy, no, ¿si, Joseph?

-¿Sabes que eres demasiado bonita para cubrirte el rostro?- dijo él, con una voz diferente, algo más suave a la normal, y quitándole el rostro del pelo de la cara.

Recordó algo.

-¡NO!- gritó Avril, poniéndose firme y empezó a correr.

-¡AVRIL!- gritó Joseph.

Ella no hizo caso y siguió corriendo desesperadamente sin decir nada. Chocó contra alguien, sabiendo que Joseph iba tras ella. Quería huir de él, de ese chico tan… "monstruo".

-Señorita- le gritó el profesor que acababa de sobrellevar.

Pero no hizo caso, solo siguió y no se detuvo. Bajó las escaleras del sótano que guiaban hacía el frigorífico de la escuela y la sala de danza. Cuando en el último escalón, sus torpes pies la traicionaron y cayó al suelo, se quedó sentada en el escalón, intentando calmarse. Sentía todo el pasado de casi cuatro años sobre ella. Este la seguiría cómo un fantasma, y el peor de todos.

Cuando había empujado al profesor, Joseph pasó al lado de él y este le dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre, joven?

-Nada que a un profesor cómo a usted le importe.

-Escúcheme…

-No, escúcheme usted a mi. Si quiero, lo puedo echar con un tronar de dedos, después de todo, solo es profesorsucho.

Y dicho esto, se fue corriendo tras Avril.

-Al fin- dijo él, viéndola sentada con la mirada perdida-. ¿Sabes que no es bueno empujar a un maestro?

-De seguro ya me odia- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Puedes controlarte? La gente pensará que estás loca y que yo soy un estupido por seguirte hasta el sotano.

-No me importa la gente, Joseph. Y para empezar, la gente piensa lo que ve: "un estupido". ¡Y nadie te dijo que me siguieras! Además, no me importa nada ni nadie.

-¿Segura?- enarcó una ceja.

-Segura.

-¿Sabes porque te seguí?- preguntó en su tono burlón.

La morena de ojos claros no entendía. ¿Es que acaso ese chico no captaba el concepto de S.O.L.A? Sociedad organizada libre de amargura.

-Por acosador- contestó, poniéndose de pie y mirándolo a los ojos-. Porque eres un idiota que nunca va a entender que no quiero nada contigo. ¡Y tú tampoco nada conmigo! No necesito estar contigo ni con ningún hombre. Me encuentro perfectamente sola. ¡Y si alguna vez deseas diversión, busca a Tamara, ella te hará más caso.

-¿Vas a volver a huir?- preguntó, como si no hubiera oído lo anterior.

-¡NO! El que se va aquí eres tú.

-Si, pero tú te vienes conmigo.

-No…

No le hizo caso y la tomó del brazo, ella puso resistencia, pero él era más fuerte y la cargó en su hombro.

-¡Joseph Figueroa! ¡BAJAME!- gritó.

-Deja de gritar, pareces una loca.

Avril no entendía cómo se podía todo su peso sin esfuerzo. ¿Se creía Superman acaso? Antes de llegar al salón de clases, donde les tocaba juntos, la bajó y dijo:

-Ya sabes que pasa cuando no me haces caso.

-Y tú, aprende a tratar a una… a mi. Además, espero que nunca más me dirijas la palabra.

-Si, eso dicen todas antes de ir a buscarme solitas y pasar una noche perfecta.

-Te olvidas de un detalle- le recordó con voz calmada.

-¿Cuál?- se cruzó de brazos.

-¡YO NO SOY COMO TODAS!- gritó, exasperada.

Dio media vuelta e ingresó al salón, con Joseph detrás.

-Permiso- susurró.

-Adelante- dijo el profesor con la vista clavada en el libro de clases.

Sin siquiera mirarlo, se fue a sentar a su lugar junto a Dereck. Este la miró sorprendido.

-¿Dónde estabas?- luego vio a Joseph y sonrió picadamente-. Mejor no pregunto, me lo puedo imaginar, y no quiero ensuciar mi mente de niño.

-Cállate. Estaba en el sótano con Joseph, le grité unas cosas- se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-No, si ya me imagino que gritaste- se rió-. Pero entendí… tu clave es "seguir"-

-Dereck- gritó en un susurró, golpeándole el brazo.

-Pero pensaba que Joseph podría esperar hasta estar en un lugar más… cómodo- comentó.

Avril puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, indignada.

-Sabía que te desnudaba con la mirada- continuó-, pero no con las manos…

-¡Ya cállate, Dereck!

Sus ojos estaban desesperados. Su grito fue tan fuerte que llegó a oidos del profesor.

-Señorita…

Avril levantó la cabeza y dijo:

-Portalopez, Avril Portalopez- concretó.

Cuando notó de quien se trataba, intentó que no le importase, pero pareció que él si le causó… impresión, puesto que la miró con cautela y casi sonrió. Era igual a si se tratara de alguien… diferente. Incluso, al principio, quedó pálido y en shock, era igual a si viera a un fantasma, no obstante, luego de tres minutos, apartó la vista.

-Silencio- musitó.

Después empezó con la clase.

-Cómo se habrán podido dar cuenta, soy profesor nuevo de literatura. Mi nombre es…

-¿A quien le importa el nombre? Puedo llamarle cómo se me de la gana y seguirá siendo único- dijo Romina, sentada detrás de Anne y Lucy.

-Le pido respeto. No estoy dispuesto a escuchar insolencias de nadie. El hecho de verme joven no les otorga aquel derecho.

Romina bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Pasó la mano por su rostro y torció el gesto; todos estaban mirándola con burla.

-Cómo les decía. Soy el profesor nuevo. Mi nombre es Antonio Sepúlveda. Y creo que esta no es la forma correcta de ubicarse, así que los cambiaré.

La morena se preguntaba como podía un hombre tan millonario y que debería estar en una oficina con negocios, ser un simple profesor en un Instituto.

Lucy estaba plenamente consiente de que Evan Mall se sentaba a su lado luego de la nueva distribución de los bancos. Solo lo encontraba guapo, pero eso no significaba nada, ni que ya le gustaba. Los ojos azules de aquel muchacho llamaron su atención desde el primer momento en el cual los vio esa mañana.

No sabía porque, pero llegó a su mente los de Damian, aquel insoportable del día sábado. Ya empezaba a pensar que… si se vestía de Annie, ¿vería al rubio de ojos verdes? No, claro que no lo vería, y tampoco era que le importase… aunque… ¿Cuál sería su apellido? Ese día no se lo mencionó a Annie ni a Lucy.

Evan Mall era un chico tan agradable a sus ojos y parecía la clase de persona de la cual podía ser amiga con facilidad. Sin contar que casi la atropello esa mañana, podía convertirse en el amigo ideal. Claro que también existía Dereck, su primo segundo y quien la protegía de todo y todos.

Miró a su primo, cuyos cabellos castaños destacaban al lado de los pelirrojos de Alex Sandoval. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Si, lo admitía, aquel chico le llamaba la atención por dos motivos: primero, tenía algunos rasgos iguales a alguien, el cabello, la piel blanca y el mismo mirar extraño de… No, esa persona tenía los ojos de otro color. Segundo, no podía negar lo increíblemente guapo que era.

Annelore estaba al lado de un chico nuevo del cual no sabía absolutamente nada ni tampoco le interesaba saber. Solo pensaba en Quique… Quique… Quique….

Incluso comenzaba a entender porque casi todos miraban al nuevo profesor. Debía admitir su atractivo, pero no era para tanto. Todas las muchachas, a excepción de algunas, solo ella, Avril y Lucy, se mordían las uñas cuando él empezó a pasar la lista y dar las lecturas del semestre.

Era su último semestre en la escuela, luego deberían ir a la universidad. Todos tenían claras sus futuras carreras y ya podía comenzar a proyectarse un futuro sin imaginar a los "protocolos" de sus padres todo el tiempo. A veces llegaba a preguntarse si su mamá siquiera la quería, pero a cambio solo recibía otro montón de preguntas.

Miró a Alex Sandoval. Una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos cafés, su piel blanca, siempre llevaba el cabello en un desaliñado moño. Era la clase de muchacha distinta a Lucy, Avril o asi misma.

¡Practicaba deportes! Eso ya era demasiado. Era verdad que ella de vez en cuando hacía tenis con Quique en el club, que Lucy practicaba equitación y Avril nadaba, pero nada más. Además, la actitud de Alex era diferente a las de las demás adolescentes, en ello se asemejaba a Avril. A las dos las encontraban medio raras por no andar gritando por ropas o revistas o artistas.

No era una niña buena debido a que le gustaba burlarse de los profesores de vez en cuando, su actitud amachada a veces y lo poco dama que se comportaba. Su única amiga mujer era Francisca, ya que todos sus amigos eran hombres y las chicas no la consideraban muy sociable.

Para las tres, era muy agradable.

-¡No saben como será mi fiesta el fin de semana!- sonrió Annelore-. Aquí tengo las invitaciones.

Estaban todas con sus buzos listas para empezar la clase de gimnasia.

-¿Ves que no te puedes alejar de mi?- le susurró Joseph, pasando al lado de Avril sabiendo que se refería que habían quedado ubicados juntos en la clase de literatura y que les tocaba gimnasia juntos.

Annelore pasó al lado de Tamara, Nadia y Romina, a quienes miró con una sonrisa y dijo:

-¿Vieron? No basta solo con tener dinero, también hay que destilar clase.

Les dio invitación a algunos chicos y chicas. Luego, se acerco a Alex, quien escuchaba música en su Mp4 sentada de una forma bastante… varonil

-¿Invitas al machito?- se burló Nadia.

-¿No acabas de decir lo poco que importa el dinero? Que se necesita, clase, cosa que esta niña no tiene- siguió Tamara.

-La clase no significa usar tascos- dijo Avril.

-No mucho menos caminar como modelo- siguió Lucy

-La clase es llevar tu estilo, formándolo para ti y solo para ti- sonrío Anne.

Alex se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos. Annelore sabía lo que eso significaba.

-No necesito que me defiendan- dijo-. Total, ni quiero ser como ustedes.

-¿Bellas y femeninas?- se movió Tamara el cabello.

-No, repetida y vacía. Es que eso es lo que les pasa a ustedes: sufren del mal de la abeja- se encogió Alex de hombros.

-¿Eh?- se extrañaron las tres rubias de ojos claros.

-Se juran reinas y son solo unos bichos.

Tiró del cabello a las tres al mismo tiempo, después, las empujó dejándolas de espalda en el suelo.

La pelirroja se fue a sentar al lado de Francisca, la única con quien tenía más proximidad debido a casi todos los deportes que practicaban juntas.

Francisca Castro era bajita y delgada. Muy activa, esas personas que odian entrometerse en la vida de las demás. Tenía el cabello oscuro y la piel morena, con unos ojos marrones. Siempre en la escuela corría el rumor sobre la cercanía que tenían estas dos amigas, y muchos cuestionaban que tan… "mujeres" eran.

Unidad del semestres: Atletismo.

Cuando Lucy llegó a su casa, vio que, increíblemente, el señor y la señora Volgger tenían unas maletas a sus lados. El corazón le empezó a palpitar a mucha velocidad de lo feliz que empezaba a ser.

-Lucy, lamento decirte esto, pero nos iremos de viaje a México- suspiró el señor Volgger

-¡¿Qué dices? ¡¿Se golpearon la cabeza? Esa es una noticia excelente. ¿Cuándo se van?

El señor Volgger rió.

-No debe sorprenderme, ya eres grande y de seguro buscas tu libertad… Bueno…

-Tu padre y yo nos vamos a vivir a México por un año- anunció su mamá con hostilidad oculta-. Solo que no te dejaremos sola. Te irás a vivir con tus tíos. Ellos están felices de verte.

Luego de que sus padres se fueran, ella se quedó a vivir con sus tíos. Eran muy amables y fáciles de engañar, por lo que dejó una noche libre a Annie. Citó a Nikky y Lizz por medio de facebook y se vieron en el Limite Infernal.

Por ello, las tres se divirtieron mucho esa noche. No había nadie conocido, y es que era lunes, todos descansaban casi, pero eso no quitó que bailaran con desconocidos de vez en cuando y que estuvieran las tres juntas, llamando miradas seductoras de muchos hombres. Fue sencillo, nada digno de una enorme mención, aunque sin duda divertido.

A la mañana siguiente, Avril bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre y Arnoldo juntos desayunando.

-Nada me sorprende- dijo, tomando su bolso de la escuela.

-Avril, cuídate mucho- sonrió Arnoldo.

-Ah, cállense- exigió Avril-. Adiós "buen esposo", adiós buena madre".

**Si alguien lee este capitulo, déjame decirte que ahora empieza la acción… Es terrible lo que sigue :O Bueno, el caso es que espero le haya gustado a alguien. ¿Comentarios? (por cierto, soy Camila) La canción que suena en medio de la escena de Anne/Quique y Avril/Joseph es "Afortunadamente no eres tú"- una de nuestras canciones favoritas- de Paty Cantú- una de nuestras artistas favoritas también :D-. Y… espero que te haya gustad, querida lectora… ¿o lector? ¿Hay algún hombre? Jaja**

**Ahora comienza la verdadera acción… Al siguiente capitulo, un adelanto: el cumpleaños de Annelore. Mucha sorpresas!**


	4. causa y efecto

**Todo a L3Cullen.**

**¿Fiesta o circo?**

-Avril, créeme que lo lamento mucho, todo esto… es increíble tanto para mi cómo para ti y sé que no será fácil, pero yo cuidaré de ti- susurró Carmen con un tono maternal tan común en ella, pasando un brazo por el hombro de la chica-. Recuerda que soy tu madrina y ahora más que nunca l demostraré.

-No me importa- contestó la muchacha, tapándose el rostro con el cabello-. Pero… era algo que se podía esperar luego de lo que vi. Imaginaré que son solo unas vacaciones, como las que tomó cuando tenía doce años, dejándome sola aquí.

-Te cuidaré cómo si fueras mi hija, y espero que Anaís sea como una hermana para ti.

-Gracias- susurró.

-Ya sabes cual es tu cuarto, lo has visto durante mucho tiempo cuando debías quedarte acá.

Sentía que su cuerpo se apoderaba de un montón de ira desconocida e incontrolable. Miraba el suelo para poder controlarla y se mordía el labio intentando controlar las emociones que la embargaban. Tenía tantos sentimientos en su garganta que no podía respirar cómodamente, incluso sentía miedo de quedarse sola por un minuto en ese lugar. Hacía años que no pisaba esa mansión, cuando su madre y los Sepúlveda se juntaban, eran lugares públicos, o simplemente ella no asistía justificándose con "estudios" o "salidas con sus amigas".

No le dolería, no permitiría que le duela todas esas cosas que su madre sabía, pero por las cuales nunca hizo nada, solo la culpaba a ella diciéndole "ingenua" o "inocente". Deborah siempre pendiente de buscar novios, y parecer decentes a la sociedad, cosa que a ella no le importó ni le importaba ni le importaría nunca, porque lo que más odiaba en el mundo era aquel mundo lleno de lujos innecesarios, repleto de hipocresía y farsas. Nunca fueron millonarios, pero tampoco vivían mal y ahora tendría que vivir con la familia más rica de Valdivia y una de las más adineradas del país.

Cuando iba caminando hacía la habitación que ocuparía desde aquel instante, pasó una señora vestida de delantal, ella la conocía perfectamente y la reconoció a pesar de que han pasado tantos años. Era una viejecita de al menos setenta años, ella era Elissa.

-OH, Dios- gritó la mujer en cuanto la vio, tirando la ropa que traía en sus manos. Su rostro se tornó pálido y estaba claro que no esperaba encontrarse con Avril ahí, no luego de seis años.

-Ho.. Hola- tartamudeó ella, nerviosa-. Tanto tiempo.

-Ocho años, pero… es imposible, no, claro que no, no puede ser. Debo estar volviéndome loca, no puedes estar aquí, si…

-¿Eh? ¿Ocho? No, hasta donde recuerdo fueron seis, ¿me recuerda? Soy Avril Portalopez- aclaró a la mujer de cabellos blancos, tendiéndole la mano por cortesía, esta la aceptó nerviosa y titubeante.

-OH, Avril, niña. Claro, la ahijada de la señora Carmen… Yo… ¿pero que haces aquí?- preguntó, suspirando y volviendo los colores a su rostro repleto de arrugas-. Tantos años sin verte ni una sola pestaña. Tan grande y hermosa que te encuentras…

-Eh… Yo… creo que estaré aquí por un largo periodo.

-¿No me digas que…? ¿Tu madre ya se ha largado con alguien, cierto?- preguntó, enojada.

Avril bajó la cabeza.

-Avril vivirá aquí desde ahora- dijo Carmen, quien caminaba hacía ellas, mirando con dulzura-. Arnoldo tampoco está, Elissa, espero que sepas interpretar esto porque no estoy dispuesta a reproducirlo frente a ella- señaló a la morena.

-OH, claro señora- torció el gesto, triste. Miró a Avril con un deje curioso en los ojos, quien estaba aburrida y medio cansada de aquellas miradas.

-Sé lo que piensas, Eli- suspiró-, pero es Avril, no sé cuando se volvió tan grande y linda, pero es Avril Portalopez.

La miró de una forma significativa.

Avril suspiró y dijo:

-Yo.. Eh… con permiso, me voy al cuarto- señaló hacía atrás.

-OH, si adelante- dijeron las dos al unísono.

Su cuarto nuevo era técnicamente perfecto, y esto le hubiera llamado la atención si su mente te encontrara en circunstancias más superficiales. ¿Qué pensaba? Si nunca tuvo tiempo para esta clase de pensamientos tan egocéntricos. Tenía un balcón que daba con el enorme árbol de patio de atrás, árbol que Avril conocía a la perfección puesto que le traía tantos recuerdos… buenos, la verdad eran buenos. La piscina se encontraba bajo techo, ella lo sabía perfectamente porque de pequeña le gustaba nadar ahí cuando se quedaba con los Sepúlveda, cosa que no ocurría hace seis años, como le dijo a Elissa. Tenía un ambiente muy especial, algo con aires de años treinta, aunque medio gótico, y aún así, de alguna forma, clara e iluminada. Técnicamente, una representación más grande, espaciosa y mucho más elegante de su pieza en su casa, la cual era muy parecida a esta, no en las cosas, si no que en el estilo.

Eran las ocho y media, y la noche estaba perfecta, fría, pero perfecta, cómo muchas cosas en el mundo.

Al final, llegó él al cuarto, cómo si el viento lo trajera consigo en ese instante, él era el viento y ella, un árbol para ser revuelto.

-Hay muchas cosas de que hablar, señorita- titubeo con esto último, como si deseara nombrarla de otra manera, y Avril no lo podía culpar, no era cómodo llamarla "señorita" bajo su propio techo.

-Profesor viviendo en la misma casa que la alumna- suspiró-. No hay mucho que hablar ni aclarar, solo es lo obvio.

-Me gustaría que pudiésemos conversar- comentó él-. Sé por lo que está pesando y me gustaría ayudar.

-Usted es profesor y yo la alumna, ¿si? Todo cuanto pase será meramente escolar dentro de la escuela, fuera… Bueno, no veo porque deba existir alguna relación que no sea meramente escolar. No quiero ser insolente, pero me gustaría hacer todo lo que deba hacer, sola, siempre ha sido así y no necesito a nadie ni mucho menos esos clichés sobre superar los obstáculos juntos- espetó.

-Veo que eres bastante terca- para su sorpresa, Antonio sonrió, pero con melancolía-. Me recuerdas a alguien.

-Pobre de esa persona- bufó-. OH, claro veo que ahora me tutea… ¿significa que puedo hacerlo?- intentó reír, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Te molesta?- inquirió.

Se encogió de hombros.

-En el colegio sigo siendo la misma- advirtió, él sonrió asintiendo-. Y aquí también, solo que podemos cambiar de pronombre.

Llegó el famoso sábado de la fiesta de Annelore. Las tres muchachas, contra la voluntad de Avril, habían ido de "compras" durante la semana con el fin de encontrar los vestidos perfectos. Ahora solo debían arreglarse.

-¿Qué tal en tu casa?- preguntó Lucy.

-NO- gritó Avril, asustada de que sus amigas descubriesen que ya no podía llamar "hogar" a esa casa normal. Sabía que tarde o temprano se enterarían, pero si era para dar pena, prefería que fuera luego, en mucho tiempo más. Al ver el rostro de la castaña, desconcertado, agregó-: No es correcto. Anne debe salir de su cuarto, de su casa, salida como una princesa, ¿no?

-Si… claro- contestó, desconfiada, Lucy-. Ahora, ve a buscar tu vestido a tu casa y nos vemos en la de Annelore.

-El mío es perfecto- chilló Annelore-. Es de color…

-Ya, ya, silencio- pidió Lu-, no grites en mi oído.

Los vestidos eran perfectos, y ahora más que nunca se sentía ansiosa la rubia. Se fueron a pasar la mañana y parte de la tarde juntas para que no vieran la decoración que hacían en casa de la festejada.

-¿Vas a salir?- preguntó Carmen mientras Avril bajaba las escaleras casi corriendo con el vestido en la mano para irse junto a sus amigas. Iba rápido con el fin de verlas en menos de quince minutos en la plaza que estaba cerca de su casa, pero claramente debería apresurarse si no deseaba que vayan a esta en vez de al lugar indicado.

-Si, ¿por?

-Esta tarde, a las seis, es la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de los Villanueva. Y yo no puedo ir, pensaba en que quizá podrías ir junto a Antonio.

Este último se encontraba al lado de Carmen y tenía el rostro medio enojado.

-Sé que no te gustan esta clase de cosas, ni los eventos sociales de la sociedad- le dijo la mujer-, pero no creo que con compañía sea demasiado pesado.

-Es verdad, no me gustan- inquirió él-. Pero si es una sola vez, no veo porque Avril y yo no podamos hacerte ese favor, ¿no?

-Pero si yo debo ir a esa fiesta- comentó ella-. Annelore es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-Claro, la alumna Villanueva- sonrió él-. Entonces, creo que nos veremos allá.

-Exacto.

Cuando Annelore, Avril y Lucy caminaban hacía la casa de la cumpleañera, se encontraron con alguien, la castaña fue la primera en notarlo y dijo:

-¿No es aquella Alex?- señaló a una chica que venía a lo lejos con un polerón azul y el gorro de este puesto. Aquella facha solo podía ser de Alex Sandoval.

El padre de esta era el dueño del café Metric, el punto de reunión de ellas y el lugar favorito de Avril cuando escapaba de su realidad, el de Lucy luego de un largo día de compras y el de Annelore cuando sentía que Enrique no le correspondía su amor con la misma intensidad al cual ella le entregaba. Lamentablemente, había una cosa que molestaba en aquel café, y ese era Leo Sandoval, el primo de Alex, un jote al cual le servían técnicamente todas las micros.

Anne vio que Alex torcía el gesto cuando las tres se acercaban a ellas más y más rápido.

-¡Alex!- gritó Lucy, sonriéndole-. A donde vas?

-¿A dónde más, Lu?- suspiró Anne-. A arreglare para ir hermosa a mi fiesta, ¿no es genial? La mitad de la…

-Cálmate, rubia- dijo Alex -. Yo no iré al circo ese. No me llama la atención esa clase de cosas tan… llenas de puras estupideces.

Avril pensaba igual, pero era el cumpleaños de su amiga, y nunca podría hacer semejante cosa de faltar solo por sus raros "gustos".

-No importa- ordenó Lucy-. Tú irás- señaló a la pelirroja-, ¿o me dirás que no te gustan las fiestas?

-Claro que me gustan de vez en cuando.

-¿Viste? Entonces te obligaremos igual a como obligamos a Avril a ponerse un traje con tacos.

-No!

-Por favor- pidió, haciendo pucheros y poniendo los ojos brillantes.

Siempre conseguía casi todo con aquella mirada y suplicas. Sabía a ciencia cierta que lograría arreglar a Alex para la fiesta y, sobre todo, convencerla, porque sus peticiones la llevarían lejos.

Entonces, llegó un recuerdo, uno que le molestaba bastante recordar en ese preciso momento.

**Flash back**

_-Lucy, que grande y linda estás- le saludó su tia aquella mañana cuando se levantó para irse a la escuela, pero primero debía desayunar. Esa mujer era prima de su padre, no la veía hace bastante tiempo, la verdad, muchos años y no creyó que le vendría tan bien el volver a verla._

_La mañana estaba nublada, pero a ella le parecía perfecta y hermosa, ya podía asprar el aire puro de libertad, y tampoco podía negar que anoche la había pasado genial, se divirtió con menos miedo que la noche del sábado. Pero toda su alegría y buena vibra se perdió en cuanto vio a la persona que estaba parada frente a ella y que acababa de llegar a la cocina._

_-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Lucy a su tía, desesperada y abriendo sus ojos azules al máximo._

_-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó Damian a su mamá, sorprendido y torciendo el gesto._

_-Damian, ¿cómo no recuerdas a tu prima? Si jugaban juntos cuando eran pequeños, que dulces eran en aquella época, espero que esa amistad perdure hasta ahora. Serán primos segundos, pero parecían hermanos- sonrió dulcemente la mujer. No me digas que tú tampoco lo recuerdas, Lucy._

_Su boca se abrió en una profunda "O" y casi grita de ira. ¿Damian Volgger? ¿El niño que le gustaba cuando tenía ocho años? ¿Cuánto podía cambiar una persona hasta quedar así de irreconocible? No es que se viera mal, pero tampoco podía decir cuanto le extrañaba, porque, sencillamente, ni ella ni Annie se llegaron a imaginar que se iban a encontrar al hijo del primo de su padre._

_¡¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente él?_

_-Cómo sea- movió la cabeza-. Hola, soy Lucy, como te habrás dado cuenta, tu prima muy lejana._

_-Me alegra que sea así de lejano por unas cosas- contestó él._

_Su madre ladeó la cabeza inmediatamente, mirándolos con curiosidad._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Ya se habían visto antes o algo..?_

_-NO- gritaron los dos._

_-A lo que me refiero- contestó Damian-, es a que los hermanos siempre se pelean, pero yo me quiero llevar muy bien con mi querida primita segunda. Claro, como podría olvidar aquellos juegos, aunque podríamos retomarlos ahora… la amistad, quiero decir- aclaró._

_-OH, que dulce, hijo._

_Luego, cuando Lucy se sentó a su lado para desayunar, este le susurró en el oído:_

_-Pero en algunos casos esta me molesta-._

**Fin flash back**

-Por favor- siguió moviendo las pestañas.

-No, yo no soy como ustedes. No soy linda ni femenina y tampoco me interesa serlo; estoy así, además, Francisca…

-Porfis- repitió-. Llamamos a Francisca y le decimos que vaya.

Esa cara sabía que la llevaría lejos y que podía conseguir muchas cosas con ella. Hizo un puchero para finalizar su convencimiento al estilo Lucy Volgger alias Annie.

-No me vas a convencer- advirtió Alex.

Ya una vez en casa de Annelore, dijo:

-No puedo creer que me hayas convencido.

Alex estaba con un vestido violeta hasta la rodilla con la parte de arriba de un color blanco. Ningún escote especial, incluso el pecho del traje parecía una polera, excepto que este estaba pegado a la de abajo. Los zapatos eran bajos y cerrados con un pequeño taco, y el cabello con un moño al lado medio alto.

Annelore y Lucy sabían que habían hecho un trabajo excelente con todas y consigo mismas también. La rubia solo quería verse hermosa para Quique y que este la vea cómo la única de su vida, mas lamentablemente si deseaba lograr su cometido, tendría que eliminar de su memoria lo que vio esa noche en el Limite Infernal o simplemente regresar el tiempo atrás. Su vestido era digno de una princesa y esto ella lo sabía perfectamente. Era de un tono celeste pálido corto hasta sobre la rodilla, con lentejuelas en la parte de abajo y combinando con el tono de su piel. Su largo pelo rubio estaba liso y peinado hacia el lado. Su puso unos aros que eran regalo de Quique con el collar, no eran aquellos que habían visto en el centro comercial hace dos semanas y que él mismo le pregunto que le parecían, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que se trataba de una jugarreta para que no descubriese su verdadero regalo.

-Es hora de bajar- anunció Lucy.

Ella había elegido un vestido corto medio apegado al cuerpo de un tono rojo, el cual tenía un escote recto sin mangas ni nada, un listón del mismo tono en la cintura y con algunos adornos en todo él. Y estaba peinada con unos rizos en su pelo castaño y una cola baja al lado del hombro.

-Yo me voy- anunció Alex, saliendo casi corriendo.

Avril suspiró y dijo:

-Yo también voy a bajar… ¿Y tu, Lucy?

-De inmediato.

La morena vio que Anne tenía el rostro medio nervioso, y era cierto, esta tenía miedo de todo cuanto podía ocurrir en una simple y corta fiesta de no más de tres horas, quizá menos.

-Calma- le susurró Avril-. Estás hermosamente hermosa- dijo con ese juego de palabras que ocupaba da vez en cuando, la verdad, casi siempre.

-Es cierto- sintió Lu-. Que orgullo que seas mi amiga.

Annelore rió y les abrió la puerta, señalando que estaba lista y sin preocupaciones para salir a encontrarse con su "destino" Ellas bajaron rápidamente y se giró por ultima vez al espejo para acomodarse el cabello y sonreír superficialmente, la misma sonrisa que practicó durante toda la semana.

Bajó y se preparó para salir al jardín para su gran entrada triunfal. Al pie de las escaleras se encontraba Enrique Miller, sonriendo y con una caja bajo sus brazos envuelta en papel de regalo. Ella no sonrió y puso su rostro duro como una piedra con el fin de que este sintiera su desprecio, el mismo que él le hizo sufrir durante la semana recién pasada.

-Sabía que te verías así de hermosa- le dijo él.

-Bueno, en la semana no dijiste eso- se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa petulante.

El hecho de que lo amara no significaba que fuese una arrastrada masoquista.

-Vamos, Anne, amor. Solo quería saber cuanto me amas.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y cómo es eso?- cuestionó la rubia, moviendo sus pestañas, nerviosa.

-Si me dabas el espacio que te pedía y necesitaba, significaba que me amas de la misma forma en que yo lo hago contigo.

-¿Y si fuese yo la que te pidiera tiempo? ¿Me lo darías?- le preguntó con voz dulce.

Enrique se puso pálido, pero aún así mantuvo la compostura y controló su voz:

-Claro, amor, lo que sea por ti, hermosa. Y por eso, te he traído esto.

Señaló el paquete y lo abrió para mostrar unos zapatos celestes pálido que brillaban y relucían en todo su perfecto esplendor.

-Hazme el honor de que bailar esta tarde conmigo solo con estos zapatos puestos.

-¿Por qué estos?- inquirió con curiosidad.

-Pues porque los buenos zapatos te llevan por un buen camino, y quiero que estos nos lleven al mejor… juntos, Anne.

Ella sonrió y se sacó los zapatos que traía, dejándose llevar por aquellos zapatos que le calzaron perfectamente.

Obviamente, sus primeras piezas fueron por su querido novio, luego su padre, quien sonreía y era todo un milagro que se encontrara en su fiesta de cumpleaños, cosa que no hacía desde sus trece años. Luego fue con Lucas, aún cuando esto fue en contra de la voluntad de su hermano.

Antes, cuando tenía catorce años, la relación con este era perfecta, eran hermanos y mejores amigos, pero algo ocurrió, algo cambió en cuanto fueron creciendo, Lucas se hizo mejor amigo de Enrique, pero estaba claro que la enorme relación que tenían con los Miller era porque sus padres la fomentaron solos.

Annelore era muy hermosa y obvio que el centro de atención en la fiesta. Una vez que se cansara y pidiera un descanso a Quique por encontrarse agotada de tanto divertirse. Él aceptó encantado y ella, en un acto inconsciente, dirigió su mirada a Evan Mall, quien se encontraba, curiosamente, en su fiesta. Esto no le sorprendió, sabía perfectamente quien era ese muchacho, su apellido lo remarcaba, a su lado se encontraba aquel chico, claro, era ese que se sentaba junto a ella en clases. Nunca le prestó atención, pero parecía que él a ella si, puesto que no dejaba de mirarla con un deje de curiosidad, como si esperara hallar una manera de descubrir algo en si misma.

Ella no se iba a quedar así cómo así mientras ese extraño la observaba de esa manera.

-Evan- se acercó a él-. ¿No me presentas a tu amigo?- sonrió, señalándolo.

-OH, Annelore, claro, él es Matías Gonzáles, es el fotógrafo oficial de la fiesta, supongo que ya lo has visto en la escuela. ¿No? Es quien se sienta al lado tuyo.

-Ah, claro, lo recuerdo. Lo siento si no nos hemos presentado, es solo que me encuentro en otro mundo últimamente, Matías- sonrió dulcemente al chico de cabellos castaños, cuyos ojos cafés la seguían mirando con la felicidad del hallazgo pero con mucho misterio incapaz de reconocer aún.

-No te preocupes, yo aquí estoy trabajando, y justamente le preguntaba a Evan si había visto a la princesa de la fiesta para sacarle las fotos que se merece y que aparezca en todas las revistas sociales.

-¿Trabajas en alguna?- preguntó, curiosa.

-Digamos que me encuentro en periodo de prueba, es solo un pasatiempo que me encantaría concretar, así que por ahora la revista "High Society"… soy su representante hoy.

-Genial- sus ojos brillaron-. Pero ¿podría ser luego? Ahora debo hacer algo.

La rubia sentía que Enrique le era infiel incluso frente a sus propias narices, y le desagradaba el que este ni se molestara en ocultarlo en semejante evento. Al final, sus promesas respecto a los zapatos del "buen camino" eran puras mentiras, solo inventos del chico para dejarla tranquila por un tiempo y así él irse con sus "chicas". Y ni siquiera eran decentes, si le encantaba coquetear con Nadia Montenegro, y esto dejaba bastante que desear, claro fue cuando lo pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos.

-¿Piensas que esto sea correcto frente a Anne?- escuchó la voz de su prometido a unos metros, cerca de la piscina.

Ella se acercó rápidamente para ver de que se trataba y se quedó pálida al contemplar a Quique con Nadia, ambos demasiado cerca para que sea bueno y "sano".

-Vamos, la niñita de Annelore no te complace cómo yo por las noches- susurró, besándole el cuello.

Él la tomó por la cintura y bajó su mano hasta el muslo y cerró los ojos.

-No, claro que no…- susurró, sonriendo.

Los ojos los sentía llenos de lagrimas todas de ira, de rabia, de desesperación, de aburrimiento, frustración, cansancio. ¡Todo junto! Pero ya vería Enrique Miller que ella si podía hacerlo pasar un buen rato, mas ahora no era el momento, pero claro que ya le tenía una buena venganza para que pase un poquito de vergüenza en la fiesta.

Fue directo con sus amigas, quienes conversaban de trivialidades en una esquina.

-Anne, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Lucy.

-El idiota de Enrique ¿no?- inquirió la otra.

-Si- respondió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero no se preocupen, que esta si fue la ultima, me vengaré hasta que le duela el haberse metido con Annelore Villanueva.

-Así se habla- dijeron las dos muchachas.

Se acercó corriendo al DJ, el cual ponía música ideal para aquellas ceremonias, técnicamente, solo clásicos.

-Disculpe, ¿puede poner una canción especial para la cumpleañera

-Si, claro, usted dígame cual es y listo- sonrió.

Le susurró el nombre, causando que el hombre abriera los ojos al máximo.

-¿Karaoke?

-Exacto.

Antes de subir a la pequeña tarima, alguien le tocó el hombro. Se giró a ver a Lucy y a alguien a su lado, alguien a quien conocía.

-Anne, Matías quiere sacarte las fotos ahora, ya queda poco de fiesta- comentó su amiga, apresurándola.

-OH, claro- comentó-. Por favor, solo tres minutos y luego puede forrar la portada con fotos, Matías.

Él suspiró y dijo:

-Dos y medio…

-Gracias rió.

Cuando se acercó al micrófono, dijo:

-Quiero cantar en esta tarde tan especial algo diferente y controvertido a una de las personas que más ha influido en mi- dijo esto ultimo con un deje de amargura que solo Lucy y Avril pudieron interpretar, ambas en el publico, observándola-. Amor, esto va para ti.

_Quieres gobernar mi corazón_

_Mi silencio y mi respiración_

_Piensas que ni en sueños lograré vivir sin ti_

_Te lo aviso no funciona así_

_Mientes y te crees tan especial_

_(….)_

_Sabes que aunque te creías perfecto_

_Por la ley de causa y efecto hoy pagas por cada error_

_(…)_

_Hoy pagas por cada error._

Al terminar de cantar, bajo de la tarima junto a Enrique, quien estaba frente al fotografo, este ultimo les sacaba fotos a ambos mientras ellos hablaban entre dientes:

-Amor, ¿por qué me cantaste eso?

-Cariño, ¿Quién dijo que era para ti?

Lucy sonrió inconscientemente cuando pudo ver a Evan Mall en la fiesta, no es que le importara demasiado el chico, pero al menos sentía que estaba en familia y que Damian no la molestaría todo el rato, este ultimo fue solo porque deseaba molestarla. Definitivamente, Evan era su nuevo amigo. Él fue quien se acercó rápidamente a ella durante el trascurso de la fiesta, y no le sorprendió para nada cuando Annelore le cantó a Enrique, estaba claro que su amiga no se dejaría intimidar por nadie, aún cuando esta persona fuera el supuesta "amor de su vida".

-Veo que siempre hay sorpresas en este tipo de fiestas, ¿no?- preguntó él.

-Uf, ni te imaginas, Evan. Pero luego te acostumbras. Aunque supongo que tú debes estar más que acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas.

-OH, lo dices por… la verdad, no acostumbro a esta clase de eventos, las cosas de mi padre son de él y únicamente voy cuando mi madre dice que "la familia tiene que estar completa"- rió. La observó por un largo momento, hasta que dijo-: ¿piensas en mi como un amigo?

-Es un poco difícil decidirlo en una semana, pero si hablamos de ti, de tu dulzura y lo fácil que puedes llegarte a ganar la confianza de las personas. Claro que si.

-¿Enserio piensas que puedo ganar la confianza de alguien con facilidad?- sonrió, alegre.

-Por supuesto.

-Eh… Lucy, ¿tú y Avril Portalopez son amigas?- dijo de la nada.

Su sonrisa se le escapó por una décima de segundo, pero luego comprendió esa estupida reacción. ¿Acaso una fibra de ella le empezaba a gustar Evan Mall?

-Si, claro que la conozco, es mi mejor amiga.

-Ustedes son muy unidas, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué parte de "mejores amigas" no entiendes?

Estaba desilusionada, a pesar de cuanto intentaba simularlo. No estaba así porque él le haya dicho eso, claro ue no. El problema era que no le atraía ser tan amiga de alguien poco sincero y que no le decía sus intenciones rápidamente: que le gustaba su amiga. ´

-Es cierto- admitió él, sin darse cuenta de la amargura de la voz de Lucy-.

-¿Quieres que te la presente?- preguntó.

-No, gracias. Luego hablamos, Lu.

Cuando la dejó sola, sintió que necesitaba bailar, que deseaba desahogarse con alguien, con algo. Ya estaba, lo decidió, quería bailar con Damian. Era apuesto y estaba dispuesto, lo ultimo en lo quien deseaba pensar se apellidaba Mall, ya que claramente él estaba interesado en su amiga. Además, en ese preciso instante, cómo si le leyera la mente, Damian se acercó a ella.

-Quieres bailar- no era una pregunta.

-Solo si me invitan- contestó sin sonreír. Era mejor no irse de risitas son su querido primito.

-Lo estoy haciendo- aclaró.

-Pues no parece.

-Déjalo…- suspiró-. Querida Lucy, ¿bailas?- dijo en in ligero intento de parecer cordial pero sin quitar su estilo.

-¿Mi lo estás pidiendo?- inquirió, juguetona.

-Claro.

-Entonces, dado que es así… Claro.

No quería pensar en que le gustara Damian porque ni siquiera podía ser posible… ¡INCESTO!, le gritó su mente. Con suerte le conocía, era cierto que eran los mejores amigos de niños, su primer noviecito de juegos, su primer beso… Pero solo eran eso, jueguitos, nada realmente serio y también estaba claro que ya no le gustaba cómo antes. Él era un mujeriego el cual no le encontraba sentido a las verdaderas relaciones. Bien puede estar mirando a Annie de la misma forma sin darse cuenta de que son la misma persona.

Pero claro, Annie puede ayudarla a conocer a Damian Volgger, mas… ¿enserio deseaba conocerlo, no? Claro que no, si alguien iba a ayudar a descubrir Annie ese era Evan. Este ultimo ocultaba algo y ella sabía lo descubriría, así fuese siendo castaña o pelirroja. Aunque ahora no era el momento, no en el cumpleaños de Annelore y menos con todos los invitados de la alta sociedad, quienes observaban a todos de pies a cabezas y los seleccionaban por categorías y dinero. Ya podía dormir sin problemas sabiendo que su madre no le tocaría un pelo nunca más, no obstante, parecía que se largaba un problema y llegaban miles más.

¿Podía decirle a Annie problema? ¿Una virtud? ¿Bi- polaridad? Sin duda, debían ser las tres muy valientes para arriesgarse a ser descubiertas. Cuando se le ocurrió… bueno, nunca pensó que enserio deberían llevar en marcha su plan, solo era precaución.

-¿Piensas en algo?- le preguntó él.

-Siempre pienso en algo, no tengo la mente vacía.

-Me refiero a algo en especial… en alguien.

-Si- admitió-. Una chica…

-¡¿UNA CHICA?- gritó.

-Una amiga- aclaró-. Muy cercana, casi una hermana, podríamos decir que somos una sola, pero no la misma persona. Lamentablemente, no la pude ver nunca más desde que cumplí los doce años- suspiró, mintiendo.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Eh? Yo… Eh… Ana-

Luego de bailar con Damian, se fue con Annelore, lamentablemente, esta estaba demasiado entretenida sacándose fotos con Quique luego de su "presentación artística". Por ello, decidió probar suerte con Dereck, quien estaba solo tomando una copa.

-¿Qué pasa, primito mío?- le preguntó.

-Creí que tu primito era Damian- dijo, falsamente indignado.

-Él es mi primo, tú mi mejor amigo- rió-. Pero enserio, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Yo… me gusta una chica- comenzó.

-Ya… ¿y…? Eso es normal en ti, siempre te gusta alguien.

-Si, pero hay un problema esta vez… es que… oí que a ella le gusta la papaya.

-¡Dereck! Alex no es… de allá- puso los ojos en blanco-. Te lo probaré.. ¡Alex!- gritó, llamando a la chica que estaba a dos metros con Francisca, su mejor amiga.

Ella se acercó rápidamente.

-Hola- saludó a los dos, dándoles pequeños golpes con el puño en sus brazos.

"Auch"- pensó Lucy, alejándose unos metros pero lo suficiente para escucharlo absolutamente todo.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- comentó él.

-Eh… yo creo- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué te gusta?- dijo sin rodeos.

"Animal bruto"- suspiró la chica en su mente, escuchándolos.

-¿Disculpa?- exigió la pelirroja.

-Si, quiero decir… tu "amiga" Francisca, ¿es algo más?

-Claro que si, Dereck- espetó.

-¿Enserio?

-Si.

Obviamente Avril no estaba cómoda en ese sitio, había demasiada gente, tampoco quería estar cerca de Antonio, alias escolar Profesor Sepúlveda. Lo ultimo que se le pudo llegar a ocurrir en la vida era estar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Annelore con su profesor de literatura.

Tenía puesto un vestido negro con unos cuantos pliegues que comenzaban desde la cintura, ajustándose en esta. Era de escote recto y un collar colgaba de su cuello, largo hasta el abdomen, no le gustaban las joyas pero siempre llevaba la pulsera que le había dado Lucy la navidad pasada y que tenían las tres, solo que la de Anne era rosada, la de Lucy azul y la de ella verde, las tres con plateado. OH, claro, y el anillo con una pequeña esmeralda que era regalo de su abuela paterna cuando tenía doce años en navidad. Nunca se lo quitaba. No le gustaba llevar aros demasiado… llamativos, por lo que solo se puso los de siempre. Apenas tenía maquillaje y su rostro estaba palido.

Había pasado las ultimas noches despierta. Su madre… no estaba con ella, no pensaba en ello, una buena forma de olvidar lo pasado es sin siquiera mirar una foto que le quede de recuerdo. Estuvo toda su vida sola, no le costaría mucho acostumbrarse. Pasaría unas semanas con los Sepúlveda, hasta que se le acabase el dinero que le quedaba y luego se iría a su antigua casa, buscaría trabajo y viviría sola.

**Flash back**

_La semana estaba acabando y no le quedaba otra que tener que vivir con los Sepúlveda por ahora, así que se rindió y se sentó junto a ese árbol, a pesar de cómo la niebla aumentaba al pasar el tiempo. Leia "Lolita" tranquilamente, cuando escuchó el llanto de Anaís._

_-Mamá- gritó-, mi pelota se quedó en el árbol grande._

_-Anaís, a la vuelta la sacas- le dijo Carmen-, vamos llegando tarde._

_-Pero… ¡MAMÁ!- lloró la caprichosa niña._

_-Ve- sugirió Avril, poniéndose de pie y dejando el libro en el piso-, yo puedo sacarla y luego te le paso._

_-Gracias- sonrió la mujer-. ¿ves? Ahora, vámonos._

_Una vez fuera de vista, suspiró y empezó a escalar el árbol. No era buena para eso, no le gustaba, pero odiaba los gritos de Anaís y si la quería callada mejor le sacaba la maldita pelota. Subió hasta llegar arriba con esfuerzo y la tomó. Luego, la arrojó al suelo. _

_-¿Qué haces allá?- le preguntó._

_-Buscaba la pelota, pero… ahora bajaba- se limitó a decir, sin mirar abajo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Vaya pregunta, ella sabía hace tiempo._

_-Sabes muy bien porque, pero no es forma de hablar, no a casi tres metros del suelo._

_-¿Desde cuando te importan los demás? Es mi asunto._

_-Vamos, baja y te digo lo que sé._

_-¿Qué sabes…? Ah, de todas formas debo bajar._

_Al dar el segundo paso, fue en falso. Se tropezó con los pies y se rasmilló la pierna, rompiendo la panty del uniforme y haciéndose una herida en el brazo. Lo peor fue cuando quedó colgando del brazo, intentando subir._

_-Maldición- masculló._

_-¡Sujétate!- pidió él-. ¡Avril!- gritó._

_La rama que le raspaba las manos le dolía, por lo que se soltó de una vez por todas. No supo cómo, pero Joseph la atrapó abajo. Ni siquiera tocó el suelo su cuerpo. Los brazos de él la tenían rodeada, las piernas y espalda._

_-Das muchos problemas, ¿sabías?_

_-Déjame en el suelo, pero gracias._

_Él no dijo nada ni tampoco hizo nada._

_-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó el chico._

_-Vivo aquí._

_-Ya lo sé._

_-Entonces, ¿para qué preguntas?- espetó._

_-Solo deseaba oírlo de tus labios. Lo supe porque lo oí por ahí- comentó._

_Avril, luego de que la dejase en el suelo, se encaminó hacía la casa para buscar algo con que curarse las heridas. Joseph la seguía, lo sabía, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Nunca escuchaba, eso era obvio. Su pierna sangraba al igual que las palmas un poco y el brazo. Tomó un botiquín de una esquina…_

_-Dámelo, no podrás sola- advirtió Joseph._

_-No, gracias._

_Pero no hizo caso y comenzó a tomar las gasas. No iba a quitar su brazo, le dolería demasiado, por lo tanto solo suspiró y se dejó ser curada. _

_-Lo siento- susurró Joseph cuando el alcohol le rozó la piel-. Listo- suspiró una vez todo terminado._

_-La pierna me la puedo curar sola- se apresuró a decir en cuanto él la comenzó a observar._

_-No seas perseguida, Avril. No te voy a hacer nada… que no quieras. No soy tan malo como para aprovecharme de la situación._

_-Pero…-empezó a protestar ella._

_Así que Joseph se limitó a curarle también la pierna. Dejó su mente en blanco mientras este no decía nada ni ella tampoco._

_-¿Viste que no soy tan cruel ni confianzudo?- contestó una vez hubiera terminado._

_Avril no contestó nada. Él la volvió a mirar y ella hizo lo mismo. Sus rostros se acercaron inconscientemente, pero en esta ocasión, Joseph no la presionaba ni ella luchaba contra el cercano contacto. De pronto él dijo:_

_-Debo irme, Tamara, me está esperando._

_A ella se le bajó la sangre y asintió con la cabeza._

**Fin flash back**

-¿Joseph te cambió ya?- pregunto esa irritante voz tras ella.

-No veo porque deba hacerlo, él y yo nunca…

-¿Estás enojada? Ay, no te preocupes. Sé perfectamente que a él le gustan vírgenes, cómo tú… ¿o no lo eres? De todas formas, te adelantaré algo, él es genial en la cama.

-Bien, ahora yo te adelantaré algo- suspiró Avril-: no me importa ni él ni su forma de ser.

-Bueno, a lo mejor tienes razón, quizá, y es muy probable, que ni APRA la cama te desee, ¿qué vería Joseph Figueroa en alguien tan simple cómo tú?

-¿"Cómo yo"?- alzó una ceja.

-Dime, ¿alguna vez te has comportado como una mujer y no como una virgen? ¿Traer vestido negro? Vaya, creo que yo recuero tu problema principal, la escuché a mi madre…

-No estoy aquí para escucharte.

Ya sentía que perdía el control. La sacaba de sus casillas. ¡¿Cuándo iba a darse cuenta de lo poco que le importaba Figueroa?

-También escuché que tu madre es una…

¡Ya estaba! No iba seguir escuchando. Tomó de una charola con licores uno con vodka y se lo arrojó sobre el cabello.

-¿Feliz? Con mi madre no, Tamara- masculló.

-Escucha, maldita, nadie me trata de esta manera sin recibir…

-Ya me aburrí- bostezó-. Adiós.

Caminó hasta las escaleras que estaban junto a la piscina y se sentó ahí por un largo momento. Vio a Joseph sentado cerca del agua, suspiró, dio media vuelta y se quiso ir. Él se giró y la vio la mirada que le dirigió era de total hostilidad., tanto que la amedrentó por un segundo. Estaba feliz de saber y cerciorarse que las cosas se encontraban correctamente en su lugar… y mejor.

-Perdón- susurró, pasando al lado de la piscina para irse-, no quería molestarte.

No dijo nada, por lo que suspiró, y se iba a marchar, cuando el pequeño taco se resbaló con el agua, causando que caiga a la piscina.

-Maldita sea.

-¿Estás bien, Avril?- preguntó él, cómo si lo hubieran resucitado.

Nadó hasta la orilla y salió rápidamente. Sus ropas estaban todas mojadas, si se hubiera maquillado, estaría corrido todo, esa era una ventaja de no usar maquillaje nunca.

-Lo mejor que se puede- torció el gesto-. Adiós.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Y ella se fue, sorprendida de la seriedad con la que hablaba. Definitivamente, era drogadicto, idiota y bi- polar.

Una vez a punto de marcharse de la fiesta, para avisarle a sus amigas, escucho que Enrique hablaba por medio del micrófono:

-¿Puedo tener un momento? Me gustaría hablar con mi querida Annelore, ¿puedes subir, amor?

Esta, quien se sacaba unas fotos con Matías, se extrañó bastante. Ella solo quería divertirse, sin tonterías de Quique. La mirada del fotógrafo era rara, demasiado misteriosa y algo oscura. Aún así, subió a la pequeña tarima, con sus padres tras ella.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- le susurró Annelore a su madre.

-Solo cállate, sonríe y escucha- masculló su papá.

-Amor, esto es demasiado importante para mi, así que escúchame atentamente.

Ella se empezó a poner nerviosa. "No te arrodilles, no te arrodilles". Su novio sonrió y se arrodilló. "OH, por Dios, no lo digas, no lo digas".

-Annelore Villanueva, ¿te casarías conmigo?

**Si, queridas, ahí queda, está claro que es un capitulo larguísimo, pero así es cuando una fiesta de la alta sociedad se lleva a cabo- o eso pensamos, no sé, somos de clase media ajajá-. En fin, nos demoramos bastante porque es enorme y… ¿qué les pareció? El siguiente no será tan… WOW, o eso creemos. La canción que le dedica Annelore, obviamente es Causa y Efecto de Paulina Rubio. Si, Quique es un cinico, si, Damian un sinvergüenza, Evan un raro, Jospeh un bi- polar y Antonio, hasta ahora, un nadie- pero prestenle atención que es mue importante-. Matías un misterioso y Alex… es… es Alex.**

**p.d : chicas los vestidos de las chicas estan en nuestro perfil :D**

**Cariños, besos y abrazos: L3Cullen**


	5. sonido criminal

**Todo a L3Cullen.**

**Sonido Criminal**

La rubia estaba en shock, amaba a ese hombre, pero no se quería casar, no tan pronto. No cuando acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años. No cuando sus perfectos planes de ir a la universidad, estudiar teatro- a pesar de la contradicción de sus padres en esto- junto con economía para ayudar a su padre y hermano para ayudarlos a manejar la empresa; viajar un poco por todo el mundo, conocer Europa completo, quizás hasta hacer más amistades y un poco más de chicos para saber de que se perdía durante estos cuatro años de noviazgo serio con Enrique.

-¿Qué esperas, hija? Di que si- le susurró su mamá.

-Anne, di que si rápido que me estoy cansando y se me ensucia el traje- dijo Quique entre dientes, pero sin quitar esa estupida sonrisa de su rostro, algo que estaba dedicado únicamente a los invitados, no a ella, cómo se suponía debía ser, mas ella estaba completamente segura de que probablemente esto no fuera una muestra de amor, de haber sido así… ¿por qué no en privado? Cuando se veía mucho más romántico, y luego decírselo a los cuatro vientos, al mundo entero.

Después de lo que su novio le había dicho era obvio lo que le iba a responder. Era su oportunidad de dejar en ridículo a Enrique frente a todos, los políticos influyentes… ¿qué le costaba? Nada, solo una palabra y quedaría arruinado por un largo tiempo, estaría en boca de toda la sociedad. Miró a la gente, a sus amigas, sus padres… los padres del chico, y entendió que no podía hacerlo, que guardara las palabras y se comportara cómo una Villanueva de puño y letra…. Sabía que después se arrepentiría de esto.

-Si, acepto- dijo de forma que todos le escucharan y lo dejaran grabado en sus mentes para siempre.

Quique se levantó, mientras todos aplaudían, tomó a Annelore por la cintura y la besó en los labios. La supuesta feliz pareja, luego de esto, bajaron del escenario junto con los padres de la novia seguidos. "Es todo tan frío", pensó ella. A los pocos minutos, luego de unas fotos y falsas sonrisas, se alejó de él

Él la siguió.

-¿Podrías dejarme, sola Enrique?- espetó, dándose vuelta y mirándolo a la cara con una expresión fría.

-¿Por qué? Dime Annelore, ¿qué te sucede? ¿No es lo que habías querido siempre? ¿No es la boda el sueño de tu vida? Porque, hasta donde sé, nuestros planes estaban hechos mucho antes incluso de que nos hayamos conocidos: noviazgo perfecto, compromiso perfecto, boda perfecta, vida perfecta…

-¿Y donde queda el "Amor perfecto", Enrique? ¿Y la fidelidad? No eres fiel, y está claro que no me pienso casar contigo- le advirtió.

-Lo siento cariño, pero ya has dicho que si, además, nadie se niega a Enrique Miller, absolutamente nadie, quiero que te quede claro. Si, puede que no tenga la fidelidad más grande del mundo, pero vamos, tú lo eres y con eso basta por ahora, aún no estoy casado…

Ella rió con amargura.

-Ja, Miller, ¿y quien te dijo que yo te era cien por ciento fiel a diferencia de ti?- se burló-. ¿Dices que nadie se niega al gran Enrique? Pues, mírame hacerlo. Soy nadie, y soy perfecta.

La chica se quitó el anillo al intentar tirárselo en la cara, enojada y perfecta para alejarse de él, pero Quique la detuvo tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Annelore.

-Quique, me estás lastimando- advirtió, pero él solo la apretó más fuerte y la atrajo hacía él.

-¿Y a mi que?- se encogió de hombros.

-Eres un imbecil, animal, suéltame.

-¿Y qué si no quiero?

-Perdón, animal, pero te dijo que la sueltes, ¿escuchaste? ¿o es que además de maltratador eres sordo?- dijo una voz que apenas estaba comenzando a conocer Annelore.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que debo hacer con MI NOVIA?

-Yo no soy tu objeto, así que suéltame- dijo la rubia, molesta.

-Tú cállate, ¿si?- inquirió el chico.

-Ya la escuchaste, ¡SUELTALA!- gritó, sin acercarse pero lo suficientemente cerca para darle un golpe si era necesario con tal de que deje a la hermosa chica.

-¿Y si no me da la gana?- a pesar de lo dicho, su mano se hizo más suelta con ella.

-Bueno, casualmente tengo unas fotos del aquí presente chico, tan perfecto que se ve, comprometedoras y pasando un poco la mano con la señorita Montenegro. Sé perfectamente que Annelore las vio, así que no me preocupo de decirlo frente a ella, no es una rubia tonta.

-Me las vas a pagar- masculló.

Ya no supo que más hacer y soltó a Annelore, quien los miró a ambos, estupefacta, marchándose rápidamente del lugar.

Avril sentía escalofríos de tan solo imaginar a Annelore casada tan joven. Luego, se estremeció de miedo al pensar en si misma casada. Ella no creía en el matrimonio, o cómo Lucy le decía: Matricidio, la única manera de acabar matando el "afecto" que se tenía. Además, si el amor fuera tan real e intenso cómo algunos decían, ¿por qué se acababa luego de tres o cuatro años máximo?

Iba a salir rápidamente, cuando en la casi salida, estaba Antonio, obligada a tener que pasar a su lado. El profesor no le prestaba ni la más minima atención desde hacía dos días. La observaba, solamente, con cierta curiosidad durante las clases y ella se sorprendía de encontrar a veces sus miradas extrañas.

-Me voy… sola- anunció de pasada.

-¡Espera! Déjame, te llevo… Estás… húmeda, mojada- mencionó, intentando que esto no sonara con ningún doble sentido.

-¿No me digas?- inquirió ella.

Él no dijo nada.

-Eh… nos vemos luego… creo.

Se fue del lugar, completamente húmeda, iba pasando por las afueras de la casa de los Villanueva, cuando una voz absolutamente desconocida le habló:

-¿Avril Portalopez?

-Si… ¿Quién eres?- preguntó, insegura.

-Soy Evan Mall.

-¿Mall? Creo que ese apellido me suena- comentó, intentando alejarse, estaba mojada, quería irse, ¡¿por qué el mundo se empeñaba en que se quedara en ese lugar? Lo odiaba, por Dios, solo quería irse a SU casa, no a la de los Sepúlveda, y lo habría hecho en ese momento de no ser porque las llaves estaban en la casa de los recién mencionados. Incluso su ropa, solo tenía unas cuantas en la mansión, y con Lucy eso era más que suficiente, porque la obligaba a ir de compras una vez por semana.

-OH, si. Soy el hijo del actual senador y candidato a futuro presidente, Marcos Mall- susurró, pero no cómo si esperara que enalteciera su apellido por el rango social, el dinero o la importancia frente al mundo. No, él lo decía cómo si se tratara de algo más profundo que todo lo nombrado anteriormente.

Avril asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No le importaba nada el apellido y renombre

-Veo que… te ibas sola. ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? Estás mojada y…

-Lo siento, me voy bien sola- se apresuró a añadir.

-¿No prefieres ir con algún acompañante?- insistió.

-Me gusta ir sola.

-Te vas a resfriar- comentó.

-Muy bien, pero eso me da… ¿Sabes? Tienes razón- los ojos de chico brillaron-. No deseo enfermarme… Llamaré un taxi. Esto no te importa para nada.

-Pero un taxi, en esas fachas, dudo que te tomen en cuenta- señaló el chico, pero a estas alturas ya se estaba marchando, se iba a cercando a su auto negro reluciente.

Se lo pensó por un momento. Él tenía razón, y si bien Evan Mall no lo conocía para nada, sentía cierta confianza cuando se encontraba con él, le podía dar buenas sensaciones al encontrarlo a su lado. Y sabía que el chico llevaba consigo la verdad de su lado, los taxis nunca le pararían o llevarían si estaba goteando de píes a cabezas. Además, su única otra opción era Antonio Sepúlveda, quien no le caía muy bien debido a que no le hablaba hacia tiempo y ahora solo se encontraba ignorándola totalmente, cómo si se tratara de un fantasma, y encima de todo, le lanzaba unas miradas todas raras durante la clase.

-¡Espera!- le gritó al chico.

Él se giró:

-¿Si?- sonrió, él sabía lo que ella le diría.

-¿Cuánto me costaría que me lleves?- preguntó, intentando sonreír y abrazando su cuerpo con ambos brazos debido al enorme frío que la recorrió. No, obviamente no se quería enfermar andando de esa manera y menos si ni siquiera estaba en su casa, una carga no quería ser para absolutamente nadie.

Evan le abrió la puerta del copiloto y dijo:

-Adelante.

Sonrió e ingresó tranquilamente. Él se subió y le preguntó a donde vivía, cuando dio la dirección, se sorprendió bastante en cuanto respondió la chica:

-¿Con los Sepúlveda?- inquirió él, frunciendo el ceño de una forma bastante misteriosa, por no decir, rara y con un trasfondo que Avril no entendió en ese instante.

-Eh… si… larga historia y… Carmen es mi madrina- aclaró-. Y por ahora paso una "temporada" con ella- a pesar de que no quería destacar ni una palabra, no lo logró.

-¿AH, si? Vaya, entonces, a casa de los Sepúlveda vamos. Dime algo de ti, si te llevo, ese es el precio, cuéntame algo- sonrió dulcemente.

Ella se mordió el labio, insegura. ¿Sería bueno contarle algo a un desconocido sobre ella? Bueno, si seguía sin decir nada, sería un "nadie" para siempre, por lo tanto, dijo:

-Eh… creo que ya sabes mi nombre, ¿no? Avril Portalopez. ¿Te refieres a lo básico?- lo miró para verificar, no era buena hablando, no obstante, haría un estéril intento por parecer tan sociable y carismática como Lucy o simplemente agradable y dulce tal cual era Annelore; no, sería solo ella-. Bueno… diecisiete años, ultimo año en la escuela, soy baja de estatura, me gusta nadar a pesar de que no lo practico como deporte, me gustan las zapatillas en vez de los tacos, no me gustan las clases de la alta sociedad, y si estoy aquí es únicamente porque era el cumpleaños de mi amiga, tampoco me agrada la gente que derrocha el dinero en necedades… es todo… creo. La verdad. No tengo nada que contar- se encogió de hombros-. ¿Feliz?

Evan rió.

-Mucho- una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, una rara sonrisa que le daba curiosidad a la chica-. Ahora es mi turno, Avril. Soy Eva Mall y solo quiero ser tu amigo.

Esto la dejó quieta un minuto. ¿Ese desconocido quería así, súper sincero y de la nada, ser su amigo? Pero eso nunca le había ocurrido, sobre todo porque la veían de forma extraña, le decían rara o algo así.

-Eh… claro…. Supongo que podemos intentarlo… creo. Esta es la casa de los Sepúlveda- señaló la enorme mansión a la que habían llegado. Se bajó rápidamente, una vez en la calle fría, dijo por la ventana-: Gracias, y nos vemos en la escuela.

-Claro- sonrió él antes de irse rápido por el camino.

Mientras caminaba hacía la casa, sintió un dolor en el pie. Lo miró, y vio que le faltaba el zapato izquierdo. Y recordó, al caer de la piscina, este había desaparecido por completo. Quizá se le cayó ahí. Ah, daba igual, absolutamente lo mismo.

Lucy vio como su amiga se iba con Evan en el auto y salían de la fiesta. Le llamó la atención la ropa mojada de ella y el que no les haya avisado a ninguna de las dos su retirada, pero luego la llamaría y le exigiría con lujo de detalles. No es porque estuviera celosa de ella por él, absolutamente negativo, solo se trataba de convencer de si las intenciones de Evan eran sanas.

Decidió concentrarse en algo mucho más divertido y digno de ver.

-¿Cómo es cuando comienzas a sentir algo así por alguien?- preguntó Dereck a Alex, nervioso y pasando sus manos por su cabello rubio, nervioso. Los músculos del chico no era imponentes, pero si su mirada y la enorme fuerza que sabían todos poseían, eso daba miedo.

-¿Qué? Dios, Dereck, ¿te está pasando lo mismo?

-¿What?

Lucy rió ante el comentario de su primo, le estaba pasando otra vez, las tres chicas siempre decían esa palabra cuando algo le sorprendía, no era algo hueco, como muchos creían, por el contrario, solo se les había pegado por casualidades, y lamentablemente, a Dereck igual.

Ahora, la castaña no podía ocultar su sorpresa, ella siempre pensó que los rumores sobre Francisca y la pelirroja eran solo unas bromas entupidas, ridículas y sin sentido de parte de las zorras de Tamara, Nadia y Romina, y el resto de su grupito. Claro que Alex y Francisca eran mujeres y muy buenas amigas, el que la primera no se relacionara con frecuencia con chicas no significaba absolutamente nada extraño.

-Dereck, ¿enserio quieres saber?- alzó una ceja.

-Yo… no lo sé- admitió él. Su prima oculta, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, cuando tomes decisiones, hablamos, mientras… me voy, nos vemos.

Se fue con su típico andar y dejando al rubio con miles de palabras en la boca, la mayoría eran puras preguntas, pero de todas formas… era extraño. Lucy notó la perplejidad de su primo y se lamió el labio, pasó las manos por su cabello, acomodándolo, y escuchó una irritante chica hablar:

-Vaya, la machito se las trae con ese- comentó Romina.

-Se llama Alex rectificó con calma-. ¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Lastima que Dereck pierda el tiempo de esa manera con ella. Es tan guapo y atlético, varonil. Tal como tu amiguito que has traído a la fiesta, Damian, y claro, el chico nuevo, Evan. En cambio, Alex es tan… rara y varonil… ja.

-Romina, querida, Damian es mi primo y Evan no está interesado en ti. Por cierto, Alex igual es atlética y bonita. Son tal para cual con Dereck y no dudo que dentro de poco estén juntos los dos, sin ti.

-Ay, me conmueves, Lu, ¿con esas palabras haces tantos amigos? Claro, con razón la otra extraña de Portalopez es tu amiga… Y además, pero ve tu Alex si es tan perfecta, sé que las prefiere con teclas, déjame a mi que yo consuelo al amorcito de Dereck.

-¡Cállate, bruja!- le gritó.

Pasó a su lado, empujándole el hombro y se fue al lado de su primo, quien parecía pálido y sorprendido por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-¿Qué pasa, primito? ¿Viste un fantasma?

-No… a una Lesbiana- suspiró este, extrañado de cómo sonaban estas palabras juntas.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- fue lo único capaz de decir-. Cálmate, de seguro… Bueno, ella se lo pierde si prefiere a Francisca, pero… Nunca se dará cuenta de lo que perdió…- rió.

-Cállate, Lu.

-Si, tienes razón, hay que ir por Annelore

La chica se había dado cuenta de que el tono vivaracho y confianzudo de su primo favorito había regresado en cuanto sonrió burlonamente dijo:

-Me gustaría, pero esos será harén e incesto, y yo soy completamente sano en mis relaciones y no me gustan esos juegos árabes.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando llegaron junto a la rubia, esta despedía a sus últimos invitados, quienes eran Francisca y Alex. Sintió como Dereck se removía incomodo en su lugar. Y no era para menos, las morena y la pelirroja estaban demasiado cerca para ser normal, y se veían… tan raras de esa forma.

-Espero que lo hayan disfrutado- sonrió Annelore.

-No soy de esta clase de fiestas, me gustan más… rurales, pero estuvo genial- levantó su pulgar en señal de "bien".

-Si, claro que fue divertido- asintió Francisca, y le lanzó una mirada envenenada y llena de odio a Dereck-. ¿Vamos, Ale?

La pelirroja asintió y pasó el brazo por el hombro de su "amiga".

-Esa es mi Fran- suspiró ella, removiéndole el pelo.

-Deberían divertirse más de esta manera- comentó Anne.

-Si, pero no es publico- masculló Dereck-. Aunque veo que a ellas les gusta "otra clase de diversión"

Lucy le dio un enorme codazo en las costillas. Alex no lo escuchó, pero la otra si y lo siguió mirando de peor manera aún, como si le molestara el tan solo imaginar que respiraban el mismo aire.

Las dos chicas se fueron.

Annelore se fue directo al salón central, seguida por sus amigos y se dejó desplomar en un sofá, cansada de tener tantas "emociones" todos los días a causa de Enrique. Él le era infiel, pero se deseaba casar con ella, entonces,, ¿Quién entendía al chico? Sentía paz cuando él no estaba, eso lo tenía claro.

-¿Tus padres no vinieron a despedir a los demás invitados?- preguntó Lucy.

-Eh… ellos tuvieron una reunión, se fueron todos, Lucas los acompañó para entender más del negocio y los Miller los acompañaron- susurró, partiéndose en mil pedazos de dolor.

-OK, claro- dijo su amiga, dándose cuenta del dolor que sentía.

-¿No estás feliz?- le preguntó Dereck-. El sueño de tu vida, casada con un Miller, como siempre parloteas.

-¡SI!- chilló Lucy-. ¿No estás feliz? Te vas a casar, amiga, será genial, único, diferente, y claro, tu traje va a ser único. Mi primera amiga se casará, será…

-Si- sonrió Annelore, sin seguir escuchándola, aunque por dentro continuaba medio confundida y asustada.

-Claro- suspiró su amiga, no muy convencida-. Bueno, ¿qué te parece ir a mi casa?

La "prometida" asintió con la cabeza y corrió escaleras arriba a buscar algo en su closet, cualquier cosa con tal de quitarse ese vestido tan superficial para algunos ojos, pero que era clásico de una "princesa" según ella. Se dio una ducha rápidamente y cuando traía el cabello seco, vio en su cuarto a Lucy hurgando en su armario.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, y la castaña le tendió unas calzas azules con botines de tacos y una polera mangas largas con un blazer sobre este y un sombrero. Se miró en el espejo antes de maquillarse a su manera. Se extrañó de que Lucy no dijera nada mientras la observaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella, suspirando y pasando las manos por su cintura.

-No, nada- mintió-. ¿Vámonos? Dereck debe estar estresado esperándonos abajo.

-OK- dijo, no muy convencida la rubia-. Llamemos a Avril

Sacó su celular de su cartera que traía en mano y marcó el número de la morena. Se demoró bastante en contestar, pero al final se escuchó su voz:

-Avril, ¿vienes a casa de Lucy?

Pero la castaña le arrebató el celular y dijo:

-No digas nada, vamos camino a tu casa en este mismo momento- admitió, mientras abría la puerta y Annelore iba tras ella. Abajo estaba Dereck, al píe de las escaleras jugueteando con su celular, aburrido y suspirando. Lucy conocía a su primo y sabía que no era por aburrimiento que tenía ese rostro, era porque lamentaba que una chica como Alex se desperdiciara de esa manera.

-¡NO!- escuchó que gritaba Avril del otro lado de la línea. La chica se puso de píe y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Lamentablemente, cuando llegó abajo, vio que Antonio Sepúlveda se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, con el rostro serio.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- se extrañó Lucy, lamiéndose el labio y especulando en su mente para encontrar el significado de su reacción tan extraña y apresurada de su amiga.

-No… eh… no estoy allí- tartamudeó y vio al "profesor" abrir la boca para hablarle-. En media hora en la plaza de siempre, ¿si?

Y colgó.

-Veo que ya estás mejor, más cómoda y… seca- comentó él.

Y era cierto, apenas había llegado a la casa se dio una ducha, resignada a darse cuenta de que perdió su zapato, y se cambió de ropa por unos pantalones de mezclilla con zapatillas rojas, una polera negra con estampados roqueros y un polerón grueso negro con gorro (Si, la ropa de Avril es la misma de Hayley en el video de Paramore The only exceptión :D). El frío empezaba a salir afuera, pero no tenía tiempo de ir a buscar una chaqueta.

-Eh… si, fue lo mejor venirse de inmediato- comentó.

-¿Vas a salir?- preguntó Antonio.

-Si, ¿por qué?

-No, nada, entonces… supongo que nos vemos… a la noche.

-No dormiré acá- comentó, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea para escabullirse de una cena con los Sepúlveda-. Yo… dormiré en casa de Lucy.

-OH, vaya… entonces… adiós y…

-Si… Adiós, Antonio- comentó ella, mordiéndose el labio.

Al abrir la puerta de la calle, escuchó que él le decía:

-Y cuídate.

Ella hizo caso omiso a este comentario y salió rápidamente a la calle. Intentó pensar solo que había escuchado mal. Llegó a la plaza donde siempre se juntaban, técnicamente corriendo y totalmente cansada. Inconscientemente, la manga derecha del polerón se le había bajado, dejando ver su polera corta en el hombro la pequeña cicatriz que le quedó de aquella vez hace solo menos de un mes atrás. Lo subió rápidamente y en ese instante hicieron aparición sus amigas.

-¿Mostrando algo de piel?- rió Dereck.

-No- se apresuró a decir, cubriéndose todo lo que pudo.

Dereck miraba a su prima con curiosidad, y Lucy sabía lo que reflejaba su rostro. Era lo bastante inteligente para descubrir que algo iba mal con Avril, y ya empezaba a formar sus propias hipótesis, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo la manera en que algo se le escapaba de una persona que quería.

Por el lado de Annelore, pensaba en Quique, como no. ¿Casarse? Vaya, eso sonaba tan lejano, tan oscuro para una chica que acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años. Desde siempre se había imaginado caminar directo al altar para unirse toda la vida con Enrique, por lo que podía decir que era un sueño, pero… ¿enserio pensaba en cumplir sus fantasías tan joven? Si ella y él nunca habían… hecho nada más…

Lucy se acercó a Avril y le arrancó los audífonos rápidamente de los oídos. La morena suspiró y se encaminaron a la casa de la castaña.

-¿No estuvo perfecta la fiesta de Anne?- comentó Dereck.

-No- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-OK… yo… las veo luego- suspiró en cuanto vio a una chica en la plaza, sentada en un rincón y dándose cuenta del humor de perros que traían sus amigas.

Las chicas asintieron y siguieron caminando, estaban demasiado en "otro mundo" cuando el chico se retiró.

-Esa fiesta fue un circo. Lleno de ultimátum por todas partes- suspiró Avril, mordiéndose el labio.

-Eso si que es cierto- apostilló la rubia-. Pero me gustó que Quique cediera ante el hecho de que debíamos retomar formalmente nuestra relación.

Y esto era cierto, le gustaba que se diera cuenta de que lo suyo era lo correcto, pero parecía ser más una cuestión de orgullo y de ver a Enrique rendido, no de desesperación por que sea de ella y solo de ella de manera.

-¿Piensas acaso que un anillo de compromiso lo retendrá a no hacer lo que las tres sabemos hace todas las noches? Es una joya, no un detector de mentiras o cámara oculta- dijo de manera sincera Avril, sin censurarse nada de lo que pensaba en ese instante.

-¡No seas así, Avril!- se quejó Lucy.

-Es verdad- se encogió de hombros la chica.

Anne no dijo nada, pero las palabras de Avril le quedaron dando vueltas por la cabeza.

-¿Saben?- comentó la castaña-. Estamos demasiado amargadas, ocupadas en temas muy… tensos desde el momento en que salieron "las chicas" en el Limite Infernal esa noche. Debemos divertirnos un poco más.

-¡Fiesta!- chilló Annelore.

Las dos muchachas se miraron, asustadas, pero fue Avril quien habló primero.

-No, fiesta no, al menos no más por hoy- pidió.

Lucy estaba de acuerdo con ella, y eso era una gran sorpresa.

-Bueno, ¿qué proponen?- suspiró Anne.

-Llegar a casa de Lucy antes de que el frío nos mate- comentó la morena.

-Es que el problema es que has venido demasiado desabrigada- se burló Dereck, quien les acababa de dar alcance corriendo-. ¿De donde venías tan apurada que ni chaqueta alcanzaste a ponerte, Avril?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, intentando cambiar el tema.

-¿No es genial ser joven y apuesto?- comentó el chico, acomodándose la camisa.

-¿Qué hiciste con esa chica?- preguntó Lucy.

-La pregunta ideal es… ¿qué no hice?

Anne puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡¿Qué? Calma pervertidas mal pensadas, solo le pedí el número de teléfono y…

-No quiero saber- dijeron la rubia y la morena al mismo tiempo.

-Ustedes lo saben, son los Ángeles, y yo soy Charlie- rió.

Desde que se conocieron a los catorce años él les decía de esa manera, por ser la rubia, castaña y la morena. Las chicas rieron al recordar esto y siguieron su camino a casa de Lucy. Y en esta, la cual estaba vacía, comenzaron las preguntas.

-Está… no hay nadie- comentó Avril.

-Eh… claro, se me olvidó decirles que mis padres se fueron de viaje por un tiempo… y… solo queda Sonia para limpiar la casa.

-¿Los mataste, Lu?- se burló Dereck.

-No, idiota. Se fueron de negocios a Mexico y ahora vivo con mis tíos.

-¡¿Y mis padres? ¿Qué son?- gritó, falsamente indignado-. El que Damian y sus "papis" sean tan perfectos no significa que en mi casa no la puedas pasar genial.

-Lo siento, fue mamá quien lo eligió creo, querido Dereck- sonrió Lucy.

-Odio a mi tía Caroline.

-Así que… de ahí es Damian, ¿no?- dijo Anne.

-Si, él es un familiar… muy lejano. Bueno, primo segundo- aclaró.

Subieron al cuarto de Lucy, pero en cuanto pisaron este, Dereck suspiró:

-Me ha llegado el mensaje de una linda chica que conocí en la plaza.. Así que..

-Adiós- dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

Dereck era "un chiste", y lo sabían las tres, por lo que cuando se fue, ya especulaban que podía ocurrir esa tarde.

-Esta tarde escuché que Alex le decía a mi querido primo que ella y Francisca eran algo más- comentó Lucy aún consternada.

Avril, quien se acababa de tirar sobre la cama, para sorpresas de sus dos amigas, comenzó a reír desesperadamente y se carcajeó hasta suspirar. Tan sarcástica cómo siempre, dijo una vez calmada:

-¿"Algo más"? He visto hombres con menos gustos por las mujeres.

-Es cierto- reclamó Annelore-. Yo siempre veo cómo se abraza tan efusivamente, igual que todo el Instituto, es súper loco.

-Y se lo confesó a Dereck- apostilló Lu.

-Mmm… yo no me lo trago eso, mejor cambien el temita- sugirió la chica, poniendo sus ojos verdes en su celular que tenía en el bolsillo y veía un mensaje que le acababa de llegar, pero ignoró completamente. Luego lo leería.

Pasaron dos largas horas como amigas, haciendo cosas completamente de chicas normales. Vieron la película "A walk to remember"- con Annelore llorando igual que cada vez al final-, escucharon a P!nk y estuvieron lanzando chistes de un lado a otro.

Todo muy feliz, hasta que Avril vio en una esquina un bulto.

-¿Es lo que creo que estoy pensando?

-Si- suspiró Lucy.

-Ay, chicas, ay, chicas- chilló la otra muchacha.

-¿Qué te pasa?- alzó una ceja Avril.

-Quiero ver a Nikky, ¿si?

-No, no, y…- empezó a quejarse la eludida.

Annie fue la primera en terminar de vestirse. Esta vez la "pelirroja" se puso una falda negra no tan ajustada, sin pantys y unas botas cortas de látex con pasadores falsos y un cierre al lado. Sus uñas tenían una tonalidad tan fuerte cómo el cabello, sus labios de un labial rojo carmín, la polera calipso ajustada por donde se le mirase, marcando sus curvas. Era la mediana en cuanto a estatura de las tres, por lo que las botas la hacían verse del mismo porte de Nikky, quien solo la superaba por unos centímetros.

-Esta noche me divertiré- anunció Nikky, quien llevaba puesto un vestido azul ajustado pero con un escote recto y las típicas botas y el maquillaje usual en ella-. Ahora si que celebraré de verdad mi cumpleaños, bailaré hasta las cinco de la mañana.

-Dios, cálmate- pidió Avril, quien se encontraba con su ropa normal en la cama, recostada-. Y suerte con que no las descubran.

Ella había dicho que no haría nada, pero como no quería llegar a su casa que las esperaría allí, en la pieza de Lucy.

-¡OH! Por favor, ¿me dirás que no deseas sacar a Lizz esta noche? Algo me dice que será ardiente.

-No, porque definitivamente no existe ninguna Lizz. Esos fueron errores que cometí dos noches y que no estoy dispuesta a que haya una tercera

-¿Segura?- le sonrió Lucy, haciéndole un puchero pequeño.

-No creas que me convencerás con esa cara- advirtió.

Annelore estaba mirándose a espejo y dándose unos últimos arreglos, quería ir al L.I y asegurarse de que Quique le era 100% fiel luego de su querido compromiso de esa tarde, porque definitivamente el chico no estaría ahí. Miró su anillo, o mejor dicho, donde, lamentablemente, debería estar, porque Quique no se lo había devuelto esa tarde luego de la pelea.

-Si no vas, tendré que quedar con el fatídico miedo a que un tipo nos asalte, o a que roben en la casa y te hagan algo- dramatizó Lucy.

-No seas melodramatica- torció el gesto la chica. Que a sus amigas le hicieran algo, la mataría, pero si algo le pasaba a ella… ¿podía ocurrir algo peor? Claro que si, y lamentablemente estaba a la espera de que ello ocurriera, dentro de poco, no tardaría, pero si tenía suerte te escondería lo suficientemente bien.

-Por favor, Avril, Av, Avril Elizabeth Portalopez, alias Lizz- pidió su amiga.

-Bien, iré- cedió-, pero no me quedaré hasta las cinco de la mañana como quiere esta libertina- señaló a la pelo azul-. De todas formas, si se viene una, nos venimos todas, porque ya debe saber Ca… Deborah, que no llego a casa.

-Claro, sin problemas- suspiró Anne.

Avril y Lizz eran las más bajas de estatura de las tres, no superaba el uno sesenta y algo, pero no le molestaba y por eso ni la diurna ni la nocturna se ponían tacos. Se vistió con unos shorts de mezclilla con pantys caladas y zapatillas converse negras. Una polera de un solo hombro azul que dejaba toda la espalda al descubierto y se ajustaba en las caderas. El maquillaje de aquel día era azul brillante, pero al mismo tiempo, medio suave.

-¿Contentas?- preguntó.

-Mucho- sonrió Annelore.

Lizz no quería salir ni mucho menos encontrarse con el bi-polar de Joseph, pero se recordó que ir al Limite Infernal no signficaba verlo, solo era una fiesta, y él no estaba en todas. Aún así, no podía ocultarse de él todo el tiempo. Si, era… físicamente perfecto, pero estaba lleno de demonios.

Anne podía pensar todo el santo día en Quique, pero Nikky no, ella tenía más mundo y no bromeaba cuando se refería a "una fiesta hasta las cinco de la mañana".

En cambio, a diferencia de sus amigas, Lucy estaba feliz al igual que Annie. No podía decirse mucho sobre sus sentimientos y pensamientos puesto que estos no variaban demasiado. Excepto, claro, cuando recordaba a Evan llevando a su amiga en su auto. ¿Acaso le gustaba Avril? ¿Acaso quería verlo lejos de ella? ¡¿Acaso estaba celosa?

Cuando salieron por la puerta delantera medio a escondidas por temor a los vecinos, se fueron a buscar directo el descapotable rojo de Annelore que le habían regalado adelantadamente por su cumpleaños hace una semana atrás y lo dejó en casa de su amiga debido a que mucho no le servía con esa lluvia en Valdivia. Era un BMW.

Antes de subir, alguien les gritó:

-¡Ustedes! Sé lo que hacen.

Las tres se quedaron pasmadas, pálidas, tiesas, y asustadas. Se les bajó la sangre a los píes. ¿Qué harían? Estaban perdidas, las castigarían, y cómo mínimo a la escuela militar. Avril era la más relajada, la verdad. Pero Anelore fue más rápida y susurró:

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Estás seguro?

-Eh… yo… si… Claro que lo sé.

Se giraron para verlo, y pudieron sentir un poco de paz. Aún así, Avril miró a Lucy, quien estaba quieta, y al final, la morena empezó a explicar:

-Dereck, escúchanos, esto no es lo que piensas, no somos unas prostitutas, solo deseamos… es difícil y largo de explicar, quizá ni siquiera querramos algo de todo esto. Pero si te contamos todo estoy segura de que nos perdonarás por ser mejores amigas del mundo…

-… y prima- masculló Avril.

-… y prima. Y así podremos…

-¡Un momento! ¿mejores amigas? ¿Prima? ¿ustedes son… Avril, Lucy y Annelore?

OH, no- pensó Avril-. Él no sabía nada. Metí la pata completamente. Pudimos haberlo engañado.

-Si- suspiró Lucy-. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas y te contamos?

Él asintió y se subió al auto, consternado.

En el camino, ellas le explicaron absolutamente todo, con lujo de detalles, pero para su sorpresa, resultó que él las entendió perfectamente cuando dijo:

-Creo que el amor las está cegando.

A estas alturas ya estaban en el Limite Infernal e iban bajando del auto.

-Lo siento, pero aquí la única enamorada y camino al altar es Annelore, yo no- aclaró Avril.

-Si, claro "Lizz", pero ¿me vas a decir que lo que te pasa con el hijo de papi rebelde y drogadicto no te atrae?

-Pues si, te lo digo: no me atrae- espetó la chica.

-Y yo no tengo ningún amor- aclaró Annie.

-¿Y tú, azulita?- le preguntó a la chica.

-Cállate- le espetó.

Dado que el humor de ninguna de las tres muchachas estaba pasable, ni siendo ellas mismas ni sus alter egos, se despidió de la mano de sus amigas en cuanto vio a una chica morena de buen cuerpo, demasiado descubierto, sentada en la barra. Dios, de seguro es una zorra, pensó Nikky.

Fue cuando vio a Quique, estaba bailaba con dos chicas, una en su espalda y otra delante de él, de forma sexy y provocadora y él, claro se sentía en el cielo. Sus labios se tensaron y fue directo a hablar con la primera persona que se le cruzó en el camino.

¡Mala suerte! O quizás buena…

-La soledad no es buena- le murmuró al muchacho de cabellos castaños.

-¿Te llamas Soledad?- preguntó él, viéndola de píes a cabezas, obviamente sorprendido, y acercándosele de forma medio vacilante.

-Para tu suerte, no, so Nikky.

-Matías- respondió él.

_La música suena tan bien que me conecta con la física_

_Y tú también estás muy bien, es tu sonrisa que me frisa, ah_

-¿Qué te parece este lugar?- preguntó, seductora.

-Nada del otro mundo- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a todo a su alrededor.

Nikky puso una de sus manos sobre el brazo del chico, y susurró:

-¿Enserio?- alzó una ceja.

-Yo…

No dejó que él dijera nada más, puesto que su mano subió hasta el cuello del chico, causando que se pusiera nervioso y se quedara con sus palabras en la garganta, nervioso. Hasta que vio que ambas chicas se alejaban de Quique y eso de seguro sería su única oportunidad en toda la noche para acercársele sin molestias. Debía comprobar la fidelidad de Enrique, nada más.

-¿Me esperas un momento, cariño? Debo ir a hablar con un "conocido"

-Toda la noche- sonrió él.

Caminó moviendo las caderas hasta el lado del chico. Este, al verla, sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Qué tal la noche?

-Nada del otro mundo- repitió las palabras de Matias.

¡Dios! Que predecible, se quejó, en su mente.

-Púes yo si puedo ser de otro planeta- le dijo.

-¿De verdad? ¿De donde?

-De Venus- se acercó más aún.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo es eso?- le siguió el juego.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado y lo conversamos. Annelore no quería descubrir en nada malo a Quique, pero este la llevó a la sección VIP. Esto no olía bien para la Villanueva, y a Nikky le atraía. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, este la besó en los labios ferozmente. "Mierda", pensó ella. Se decidió dejarlo correr, un beso no mataría, y él nunca besaba de esa manera a Annelore. ¿Qué significaba? En ese instante tenía demasiadas dudas y estaba claro que ninguna iba a ser respondida.

Ella lo empujó contra la cama, y lo iba a besar, cuando recordó a Matías.

-Luego continuamos- le susurró.

Se dio vuelta, pero él la tomó por la cintura y le susurró cerca de los labios.

-¿No me dirás porque eres Venus?

-Aún no hay llamas, Quique. ¿Me esperas un minuto? Recordé a un mequetrefe que no me ha dejado en paz.

-Espera un segundo. ¿Por qué no brindamos antes¡

-Ay, ¿por qué deberíamos hacerlo?- cuestionó la muchacha.

-Pues porque me voy a casar

El corazón de Annelore dio un brinco, pero el de Nikky ni se inmutó.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, Enrique?

-Ella… Annelore es mi novia, la mujer que amo, es sagrada, pero…

-Con la novia no se puede hacer nada hasta el matrimonio, ¿no? Claro, con las demás todo está permitido- adivinó.

-Exacto.

-Muy bien- dijo, acercándose hasta la repisa en donde sacó dos copas y les sirvió a ambos.

-¿Por Anne?

-Por MI Annelore, y que nuestro amor dure.

No quería creer lo descarado que podía llegar a ser, pero le gustó mucho las palabras con que la veneraba. Salió de ese lugar, entonces vio que Matías la veía, pero sobre todo sus largas piernas, las cuales se veían demasiado con ese corto vestido.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto, cariño?- inquirió él.

-Ocupada- le restó importancia.

-Vean, acompáñame….

-No, gracias. Ahora iré con Quique- señaló al chico que estaba a tan solo un metro de ella.

-¿Con "este?

-¿Perdona? Per un simple fotógrafo nunca será suficiente para nadie, y menos esta belleza- señaló a Nikky.

-Bueno.. Quizá Annelore…

Quique tomó a Matías del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó para golpearlo, susurrando un "Con Anne no, imbecil". Algo debía hacer la chica, con tal de separarlos, pero corría el riesgo de ser descubierta.

Mientras esto ocurría, Annie no perdía el tiempo, estaba feliz con Evan, quien la había buscado sin rodeos y ella, de la misma forma, había ceptado a bailar con él, y este también demostraba alegría al estar junto a la pelirroja.

-Estos lugares nunca me han gustado mucho- admitió Evan.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Annie-. A mi me encantan, y más si veo gente como tú.

Él sonrió dulcemente. Annie no se aguantó más por este gesto y lo besó en los labios. No le importó si acaso era ilegal sentir tanta atracción por este chico que apenas conocía, tampoco le interesó que la mitad del tiempo este le preguntara a Lucy de Avril. No, ahora solo era Annie y Evan, la combinación perfecta, ideal.

-¿Qué..?

-Tengo sed, ¿te traigo algo?- se apresuró a preguntar ella.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza, embobado. Decir que Annie estaba feliz por lo que acababa de ocurrir era poco, le encantaba. Probablemente, si él no levantaba más sospechas de si le gustaba o no su amiga, no tendría que usar a la pelirroja, ya que estaba segura de que Lucy conseguiría enamorar a Evan Mall.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver con el chico, vio que este, en menos de un minuto, no perdió el tiempo y ya se encontraba besando a Romina. La rubia de ojos celestes estaba prácticamente a horcajadas de él con sus brazos alrededor del cuello y él tenía las manos en su cintura.

Estaba enojada… y… si, celosa, muy celosa. Tenía celos de la memoria tan frágil que poseía Evan.

-Parece que el "niño" no es tan niño- comentó Damian, llegando a su lado.

-Tú y yo tenemos un juego pendiente- le recordó.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y cual¡

Dios, ayúdame, pensó mientras maquinaba su plan. Para su sorpresa, bien, la verdad, no la sorprendió, Damian fue quien la besó en los labios. Dos besos en menos de cinco minutos y con dos personas absolutamente diferentes. Era algo.. Nuevo, apostaba lo que sea a que ni la zorra de Romina había conseguido eso. No es que estuviera compitiendo con la rubia por saber quien atraía a más chicos en una noche. No, a ella solo le gustaba Evan y nadie más. Si, lo admitía, le gustaba. Aún así, cuando Damian bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de Annie, esta cerró los ojos de forma involuntaria.

-Disculpa- le tocó Evan el hombro-, ¿recuerdas que hace dos minutos me estabas besando a mi?

-OH, lo siento, olvido rapido las cosas sin importancia- se encogió de hombros.

-Annie, ¿recuerdas cuando hace una semana la pasamos tan bien, tan placidamente?

-Claro, como olvidar "esa noche"- apoyó la mentira de Damian.

-¿Sabías, Evan, que igual tengo a Lucy a mis píes?

Evan apretó los dientes igual que la pelirroja, y le pegó a Damian, comenzando una pequeña pelea, no eran golpes tan fuertes, al menos no hasta que le dio en el labio al primo de Lu.

En cambio, Lizz se encontraba recostada contra la pared, con una pierna doblada y apoyada en esta y la otra sosteniendo todo su peso. Se mordía el labio intranquila, hasta que vio a Antonio Sepúlveda allí… un segundo, ¿qué carajos hacía él ahí? De todas formas, le sonrió y siguió moviendo los dedos con la música.

-Interesante vista- dijo Joseph.

-Aléjate, estoy ocupada- musitó, mientras no apartaba la vista del "profesor" y le empujaba levemente.

-¿Con ese tipo mayor?- se extrañó-. ¿Piensas acaso que puede ser mejor que yo?

-Mmm… si no lo pruebo, no sabré- dijo, seductora.

-Debe ser divertido pasar el tiempo contigo.

-¿Y eso como lo deduces?

-Te pareces a una chica… te me haces familiar.

Ella, en su nerviosismo, se puso derecha y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Él se le acercó, pero estaba tan asustada que callerón sobre el enorme sofa amplió de lugar. Estaban cerca, pero nadie dijo nada, hasta que fue Joseph quien rompió el silencio:

-Lamento saber que no tendremos momentos así mañana ni pasado, y que si vengo acá, será acompañado- se lamentó él.

-Púes claro, alguien como tú debe cambiar de chica como de ropa, ¿o me equivoco?

-No te pongas celosa…- rió-. Hay gente por la que puedo llevar la misma ropa mucho tiempo.

-Si, claro, eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Parecía que a ninguno de los dos le molestaba esa postura. Que forma tan peculiar de hablar tenían ellos dos.

-Me iré de viaje a Viña del Mar- anunció de la nada.

Algo en el pecho de Avril se hundió, si, en el lado izquierdo, pero Lizz se mantuvo intacta.

-Voy a ver a una persona muy importante en mi vida, probablemente, la única que me conoce bien y de verdad… a excep… si, la única: Agustina.

-¿Es importante para ti? ¿La más importante?

-Yo… no.. Lo era.

Lizz no quería seguir escuchando, así que solo atinó a decir:

-Me voy… debo irme.

-No, espera un minuto- rogó.

En un acto rapido, él pasó su mano desde la cintura hasta el muslo de la pierna.

-Eh..- tartamudeó, nerviosa Lizz, y Avril muerta de miedo ante cualquier contacto.

-Parece que alguien como tu cambia de chica como quien no quiere la cosa- suspiró Antonio mirándolos a ambos, asombrado. Los dos se pusieron de píe, y se acomodaron.

-¿Perdón?- exigió Joseph

-Si, porque hasta hace poco era Avril Portalopez- le recordó, lanzándole un balde con agua fría a la chica frente a ellos. El muchacho puso sus ojos grises en los de Antonio e iba a decir algo-. No digas nada, niño, ella es demasiado para un hombre que no toma desiciones, para ti, un monstruo incapaz de amar…

-¿Enserio, pues? Yo…

-No, ahora Avril está más lejos de ti…

Se acercó y le susurró algo en el oído a Joseph. Este reaccionó de inmediato y lo empujo contra el sillón, se quedó frente a él y le dio golpes en el rostro.

-¡NO!- gritó Lizz.

Pero nadie la escuchaba. Intento separarlos, pero eran demasiado fuertes y ni parecían darse cuenta de su esfuerzo.

Y así era, tres peleas en el Limite Infernal. Las chicas se observaron, sorprendidas, y se buscaron con la mirada. No podían creer que lo hubieran provocado en menos de una hora todo ese desorden, aquel caos que eran tan comunes en las calles. Lucy hizo un gesto con la boca para señalar que se fuesen.

Las tres asintieron, se alejaron lentamente y corrieron hasta el descapotable rojo de Annelore. Definitivamente, esa noche no tenían salvación. Su llegada había sido llena de polémicas, y el ruido de su andar le daba un sonido criminal.

**Ah, que largo capitulo, fue horrible D: Pero he aquí nosotras y nadie más que nosotras. Espero que.. Ah, no fue tan espectacular, solo algo pára que se conozcan más a las chicas de la noche- suena tan raro decir eso-. En fin, nos basamos en Sonido Criminal de Capri y… eso. Las cosas están tomando más forma, o eso esperamos.**

**En el siguiente capitulo llega el nuevo personaje que Joseph tanto desea ver, nombraremos algunos que están pero no están e el Hauts Sommets. Eh… Verán que sus salidas nocturnas pueden traer más consecuencias. Y se aclarará un poco más el enedo de Alex y Dereck.**

**Saludos. Cariños, besos y abrazos, Ltres Cullen :D**


	6. No, no, no

**No, no, no**

Annelore, Avril y Lucy se despertaron a la mañana siguiente con el despertador de la castaña. Ninguna quería pensar mucho en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero se trataba de algo inevitable. Muchas cosas, demasiada emoción para tan solo un par de horas y no podían dejar esos desastres todas las noches que se les ocurriera vestirse de "niñas nocturnas". Los ojos verdes de Avril vieron que eran las nueve de la mañana, ¿cómo le hacían esas tres amigas para despertar tan temprano luego de llegar a las tres de la madrugada?

Era domingo, la rubia tenía que ir rápidamente a su casa, siempre existía algo "especial" que hacer cuando de fines de semana se trataba, se encontraban siempre los Miller o algún hombre de negocios con quien a sus padres les gustaba frecuentar. Lucy era la única libre, puesto que estaba en su casa, sus tíos no le limitaban casi nada, pero se pudo se píe igual que sus amigas y se cambiaron de ropa. Era increíble que siempre tuvieran ropa de si mismas en sus armarios, no eran de las que se prestaban las prendas puesto que sus complexiones físicas eran algo distintas.

-¿Alguien cree que lo de anoche fu un error?- preguntó Avril, poniéndose un pantalón con zapatillas y una blusa a cuadros morada con negro. Sacó el abrigo negro que Lucy había elegido hace una semana atrás y cuando se negó, su amiga lo compró y dijo: Lo usarás cuando lo necesites, por eso me lo llevo. A lo que ella solo suspiró diciendo que si, pero no en ese momento. Bueno, la situación lo ameritaba, afuera debían haber 1° como minimo.

Nadie respondió nada.

Cuando Anne llegó a su casa, descubrió que los Miller estaban invitados a almorzar con su familia, la verdad, ya no le sorprendía ver a sus queridos suegros en casa siempre, eran de la familia y mejores amigos en cuanto a todo, negocios, amistades sociales, etc.

La chica subió corriendo las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa, se vistió con unas calzas negras con manchas blancas, unos zapatos de taco alto y una polera morada. Debía mantener su papel de "Niña bien pero a la moda", nada de flores ni demasiado elegante, eso iba más con Lucy, aunque ella siempre tenía que verse bien, sobre todo si se encontraban los Miller en casa.

Sonrió picadamente al ver a Quique con una mejilla roja y el labio hinchado. Corrió dramáticamente a su lado y le habló:

-Amor, cariño, ¿qué te ocurrió- preguntó, cinica.

-Nada, amor. En el club tuve unas diferencias con una "basura", y le deje claro quien es el que manda ahí, que lo MIO es MIO.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros. Ella sabía perfectamente que Matías no era una basura, que no le habían golpeado en el "club". Pero su alegría de los celos del chico no quitaba que odiaba que fuera tan posesivo. Bueno, no podía ser perfecto.

-Ay, Quique, yo iré a cubrirte eso con un poco de maquillaje…

-No es necesario…

-Si, claro que lo es- se burló Lucas-, hoy a la noche viene Carmen Sepúlveda y dudo que quieras que te vea todo desarmado.

-¿Viste, amor?- hizo un falso puchero.

-OH, bien- se resignó.

Eso significaba que planeaban quedarse todo el día en su casa, lo que también era un "encierro las veinticuatro horas del día de Annelore". Fue un típico día de familia, los hombres hablaban de negocios, las mujeres de trivialidades, ella se aburría escuchando de vez en cuando los alardes de Enrique o se interesaba al escuchar a escondidas las conversaciones de Lucas y su prometido. Este último tenía su rostro con una base especial para no dejar ver sus pequeñas heridas.

Se quedó un momento en su cuarto, buscando algo interesante que hacer, pero solo consiguió estresarse más al entender que no había nadie interesante con quien hablar…

Una hora…

Dos horas…

Tres horas…

Bajó las escaleras cuando la empleada le mencionó que debían cenar. Obviamente a nadie en esa casa le importaba la chica, de había desaparecido por al menos cuatro horas en su pieza, ni siquiera durmió en su casa la noche anterior, y a ellos les daba igual, siempre y cuando eso no perturbara su estándar social tan prestigiado, el cual se esmeraban tanto en proteger, incluso más que a su propios hijos, aunque Lucas recibía más atención que ella, eso estaba claro.

Antes al menos podía soportarlo debido a que su hermano la apoyaba, él era mayor por tres años, y aún así se entendían bien, algo ocurrió luego, no sabía que, y se separaron completamente, habría estado sola de no ser porque ese mismo año, al empezar las clases, conoció a sus amigas…

Cómo olvidar ese día, era increíble.

La cena pasó en silencio, todo tranquilo. Carmen Sepúlveda estaba allí, Anne había escuchado miles de veces que ella y su esposo eran demasiado influyentes, con cadenas de hoteles, joyerías y quien sabe que más… Dios, su padre tenía razón al querer negociar con ellos, definitivamente eran la clase de personas que era mejor nunca hacerles nada debido a que podían mover multitudes. Sorprendía bastante el que Arnoldo Sepúlveda no se encontrara ahí, él siempre asistía junto su esposa a esa clase de cosas tan importantes como eran los negocios.

Obvio que apenas se fue la mujer, muy elegante y hermosa, luego de llegar a un acuerdo que ni la misma Annelore escuchó, comenzaron los cotilleos en plena sala de noche.

La rubia veía a Quique de vez en cuando y él a ella, pero en sus miradas se veía cierto toque de nerviosismo y densidad.

-Veo que los Sepúlveda son una familia prestigiada en el país- comento Quique, ahí fue cuando la chica prestó atención.

-Desde luego- dijo Lucas-, lastima que sea tan obvio lo poco que supo Arnoldo Sepúlveda aprovechar su prestigio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó el señor Miller.

El rostro largo y delgado de Annelore, que antes se veía aburrido, y no se encontraba dispuesta a escuchar a nadie más, se formó en una mirada interesada, en alguna trivialidad debía entretenerse para soportar lo que quedaba de tarde. Ya estaba ocupada pensando incluso en lo que podía hacer Nikky en una noche cercana, a ella le encantaba la idea de u alter ego, a diferencia de sus amigas, quienes se veían reacias a aceptarlo o simplemente lo hacían por motivos que no llegaba a entender aún.

-Pues porque se ha separado de una mujer tan distinguida como Carmen y se fue con una mujerzuela- respondió la señora Villanueva-. Una tal Deborah Portalopez. ¿No es vulgar hasta el nombre? Si me recuerda a Charlotte Haze. Y encima resulta que la hija adolescente debe vivir con su madrina, Sepúlveda… ¿No es así, Anne? Tu amiga Avril, ella debe pasar tanto con una mamá así, sobre todo se le nota en el aura a esa chica, su poco estilo…

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Annelore, impactada, tiesa, estupefacta.

-Pero, cariño- se extrañó el padre de Quique-, ¿no te ha dicho eso la jovencita Portalopez? ¿Qué clase de amiga es esa?

Ni idea, pensó Annelore. Aunque no la culpaba.

-No, claro que lo sé, desde que ocurrió, pero no pensaba que se fuese a divulgar tan rápido.

Pobre Avril, pensó, por lo que debe estar pasando, de seguro no dijo nada por culpa mía, que nunca les dejó espacio para hablar de nada, siempre con Enrique en mi cabeza. Diablos. Seguía en shock… ¡¿Avril sola? WOW, eso debían hablarlo.

-¿Me esperan un segundo?- dijo, poniéndose de píe.

Corrió escaleras arriba, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Lucy. Esta, obviamente, no sabía absolutamente nada y estaba bastante indignada de que Avril no les haya contado lo sucedido. La castaña estaba sorprendida, igual a su amiga, mas no podían ir y tocarle la puerta diciendo: "Hola, descubrimos que has quedado sola… eh… y vinimos a visitarte, por cierto, lamentamos no haber notado en nuestra propia amiga que algo raro pasaba". No, esas cosas eran con tacto.

-OK, mañana en la escuela, la arrinconamos- dijo Lu.

-Exacto, adiós, Lucy.

-Nos vemos, Anne. Un momento, ¿te han preguntado respecto a donde estuvimos anoche?

-No- admitió, feliz de esto, y medio deprimida de que sus papás no se preocupen de ella-. Y dudo que lo hagan.

-¿Y que pasa si lo hacen?-

-Mmm… creo que… solo le diré que hicimos una pijamaza o algo así, una especie de…

-Una fiesta pijamaza celebrando tu cumpleaños de forma menos… de clase, más humilde. ¿Algo así?

-Si, yo creo que si. Diré eso… aunque repito, no me preguntarán nada.

-Uf, espero que tengas esa suerte suficiente, yo no sé que haré si mis tíos se dan cuenta de mi ausencia, quizá les diga la verdad, pero…

Tocaron la puerta de la pieza de Annelore, esta dijo un inaudible "adelante" y vio que la empleada entraba lentamente con una mirada temerosa:

-Su madre dice que baje ahora mismo- anunció.

-Bajo de inmediato- sonrió-. Lu, debo irme, hablamos luego y confrontamos a Avril. Adiós.

-Buenas noches, amiga.

Cuando volvió a llegar al primer piso, escuchó que su madre le decía:

-Por cierto, Anne, querida, ¿qué hiciste anoche luego de tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Eh… ¿anoche?

-Si, anoche- recalcó Lucas.

La verdad, no quería saber…

-Yo…- tartamudeó- estaba en casa de Lucy, hicimos una celebración más pequeña por mi cumpleaños, algo solo entre las tres- dijo, pensando en la mentira que habían planeado con su amiga, la castaña.

-¿Segura?- alzó su hermano una ceja, al parecer, él, a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo que pasaban sin hablarse de una manera correcta, todavía podía intuir cierto nerviosismo en la voz de la chica cuando mentía, claro que era algo que solo quienes la conocían de verdad podían entender.

Quique no lo notó y dijo:

-Claro que debe estar segura, Lucas, Annelore nunca miente.

-Igual que tú, Enrique- sonrió.

Lucy se recostó sobre su cama y escondió la peluca en el único lugar que nadie la encontraría. Sus dos amigas se habían llevado las suyas propias y esto le quitaba un enorme peso de encima. La cena había pasado tranquila, y Dereck prometió ir a verla esa noche, al parecer, debía decirle algo muy importante.

Su primo y ella eran muy unidos, se contaban absolutamente todo, y era quitarse un enorme peso de encima al descubrir que su primo sabía el secreto de Annie. No es que le encantara esto, solo se lo tomaba pensando que nadie la detenía a hacer nadas, y solo era un juego, a diferencia de Anne que era una especie de venganza lenta y dolorosa para Enrique, aunque no se diera cuenta aún de ello, en el fondo lo sabía y no se arrepentía ni un poco de Nikky.

Luego de la noche anterior había pensando muchas cosas.. ¡¿Ella con Damian? ¡¿Ella con Evan? No, eso no podía ni imaginarlo, se había comportado peor que una…. Cualquiera. Con los dos chicos, no debía jugar con su primo, aunque él si jugara con las demás, estaba claro que era el tipo de hombre capaz de acostarse con una cada noche. No, ella era mejor, igual que Evan.

Por suerte, para distraerla de esos pensamientos locos, llegó Evan a casa de sus tíos.

Este último venía con el semblante asustado y desesperado, luego de ver a Lucy no se atrevió a decirle lo que tenía en mente. Algo que descubrió hace un par de días atrás en un momento de sospechas y tampoco podía contarle lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior, eso estaba mal.

-Supe que tres hermosas chicas con ropas extravagantes revolucionaron anoche en el "Limite Infernal".

Su prima sonrió maléficamente y se puso de píe para hacerle un gesto al chico de que se siente al lado de ella en la cama. ¿Qué se suponía que le debía decir?

-Bueno, cualquiera comete pequeños errores, y juro solemnemente que quería separar a Evan y Damian, pero fue completamente imposible.

-¿Peleaban por Annie?

-No- musitó ella-, fue por Lucy.

-WOW.

-Exacto- asintió la muchacha con la cabeza, consternada-. Pero cambiando de tema, ¿con quien te fuiste tú anoche?

-La verdad, no logramos nada- suspiró.

-¿Cómo fue eso?- se extrañó, nunca escuchó a su primo decir algo así.

-Eh… no lo conseguí.. Yo

-Muy bien, OK, ya entendí- se apresuró a decir.

-Pero no me cambies el tema, prima querida- amenazó él-. Veo que las noches se han vuelto muy locas para ti y las chicas.

-Si, eso es obvio, "primo querido"- remedó el apodo.

La sangre se le bajó a los píes cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente, era igual o peor que una película de terror, cuando esperaban al acecino. La voz de recién llegado resonó como eco en la habitación.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche, Lucy?

La situación de la castaña no difería mucho con la expresión que tenía Annelore ante esa misma pregunta, solo que Lu al menos mantuvo su expresión lejos de duda o miedo ante Damian.

Diría la verdad… a medias.

Aún así, nadie dijo nada. Dereck comprendió cual era la situación, por lo que se puso de píe y, acercándose a la puerta dijo:

-Bueno, a "algunas personas se nos pasa la fiesta", así que me voy. Adiós, Lu, adiós Damian.

Desapareció de la vista, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ningún gesto al irse, solo se dejaron llevar por el silencio.

-¿No responderás?

Cómo si hubiera despertado de un trance, Lu movió la cabeza a ambos lado, diciendo:

-¿Y a ti que te importa, Damian? Estuve en mi casa haciendo una pijamaza co mis amigas por el cumpleaños de Annelore- mintió de forma muy convincente.

-¿Segura?

No, tantas mentiras, le daba miedo… pero era peor imaginarse que sospecharan algo.

-Si, segura y no veo porque tanta explicación a ti, solo mi primo. Ahora, ¿puedes retirarte? Tengo que repasar algunas cosas para el Instituto mañana, adiós, "Dam".

Lo tomó de los hombros y lo dejó fuera, él podría haberse negado, era más fuerte, pero ella pensó que sería por respeto a su propiedad privada como era su cuarto.

-Me salvé- suspiró, sentándose en su cama.

Le emocionaba ir a la escuela y encontrarse con Evan. Tenía el presentimiento de que se lo encontraría a la mañana siguiente y se ofrecería a llevarla en su reluciente auto negro. Nunca podría dejar de sonreír cuando viera la mirada bondadosa y paciente de ese chico.

Tan pacifico, pero la noche anterior fue aliente al golpear a Damian, tomando en cuenta de que este era mayor y le ganaba unos cuantos centímetros. Era tan dulce….

Cada vez que lo veía o pensaba en él, le agradaba más.

"Y más", pensó antes de dormirse.

Su sueño de aquella noche fue una especie de Flash back, soñó con el día en que se hicieron amigas Avril, Anne y ella. Nunca olvidaría cuando escuchó por primera vez a Anne pelear con Enrique ese invierno hace cuatro años atrás, en junio, ya tenían clases juntas pero eran tan diferentes que casi nunca se hablaban. Entonces, cuando la rubia colgó desesperada, le dijo:

_-Deja ese idiota._

_La chica sonrió amablemente._

_-Es mi novio._

_-Uf, pues es un desconsiderado el tipo ese._

_-Gracias._

_Hablaron por unos minutos mientras conversaban animadamente, llegando a su salón de clases. Y el celular le volvió a sonar a Annelore:_

_-Diga- dijo, poniéndolo en altavoz._

_-¿Sabes, linda? Te haré un favor, cómo estás sola…_

_Lucy se desesperó y le dijo:_

_-¿Sabes? No, querido, no está sola, y acaba de recordar que hoy saldrá con sus amigas. Adiós._

_-¿Amigas?- rió Quique-. Tú no tienes amiga._

_En ese instante, Avril iba entrando al lugar, tranquila, cuando Lucy la tiró del brazo y dijo:_

_-Serás nuestra mejor amiga._

_La morena quedó en shock, quieta…_

_-¿Q..? ¿Qué? Claro, normal. Todos los días me pasa esto. Soy una chica no una "Rosalba"._

_Lu rió._

_-¿Ves, querido? Aquí estamos las amigas de Annelore._

_-Lo siento, Quique, debo irme- se despidió Anne._

_Las tres se miraron, Annelore con cara de "gracias", Avril… extrañada, y Lucy sonriente._

_-Seremos grandes amigas- sonrió._

En medio de su sueño-recuerdo, la castaña sonrió, inconscientemente, y se giró sin despertar.

Dereck descubrió hace dos días el secreto de que Avril vivía con los Sepúlveda, pero esta le había pedido fervientemente que no se lo dijera a nadie por temor a que comenzaran a hacerle preguntas, según ella "incomodas", aunque solo ella sabía que en verdad eran "dolorosas".

El chico, luego de notar que con Lucy no conseguiría desahogarse, fue con Avril, estaba seguro de que con Annelore tampoco conseguiría nada si se la pasaba en las nubes por culpa de Enrique Miller.

-Ey, Avril- la saludó, la chica estaba en el mismo árbol de siempre sentada bajo este leyendo "Orgullo y Prejuicio".

Ya estaba harta de problema tras problemas, así que se dedicaría a intentar pensar en algo inteligente, no en quejarse de la vida, si no en solucionar la suya propia. Y Joseph Figueroa que se vaya a…

-Dereck, ¿qué te pasa? Te ves… desesperado- reparó en la cara de su amigo.

-Traumado diría yo.

-OK….

"**Sueño de Dereck**"

_En medio de aquel sueño se sentía extraño y fuera de lugar, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Alex. Mas ella no estaba sola. Francisca se encontraba a su lado, la mano de la morena acariciaba el cabello de la pelirroja (_lo sabemos, eso da asco, pero es la mente podrida de Dereck XD)

_-¿Qué haces?- gritó._

_-Tú que crees, idiota- se burló Francisca._

_Besó la mejilla de Alex, demasiado cerca del labio, causando que esta sonría amablemente, y dando asco en Dereck _(En nosotras igual, linda)

_-¡Alex!- gritó él._

_-¿Qué quieres?- se quejó esta._

_-Yo…_

_Alex suspiró, se puso de píe para besar los labios de Dereck, quien se quedó tenso al instante. La pelirroja sonrió y puso las manos en sus hombros para alejarse._

_-¿Feliz?- alzó las cejas._

_-Pues… si- admitió, casi riendo de alegría._

_-Ahora, ¿puedes volver acá?- le preguntó Francisca._

_Ella asintió con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de la morena, ambas se recostaron en el piso por unos segundos. Luego, Francisca se quedó sobre Alex y la besó en los.. ¡LABIOS!_

**Fin sueño.**

-¡¿Cómo pudiste soñar eso?- exigió saber Avril.

-Pues lo soñé y me vuelvo loco. Anoche no pude estar con Ruby porque la pelirroja aparecía en mi cabeza.

-Debemos buscar una solución- suspiró ella.

-¿Cual?

-No lo sé ahora, pero mañana lo averiguaremos.

Al día siguiente, antes de irse al Instituto, escuchó que Carmen la llamaba.

-Avril.

-¿S?- preguntó ella.

Vio que la elegante mujer estaba sentada en la mesa con Antonio Sepúlveda a un lado y su pequeña hija al otro. La verdad, aquella niña no era ningún ángel. "Bueno, yo tampoco", pensó, "Pero tampoco soy un demonio".

-No malinterpretes lo que te vaya a decir, no deseo entrometerme en tu vida, pero ¿podríamos saber en donde te quedaste la noche del sábado?

Avril vio que Antonio tenía marcas en el rostro el día anterior, ahora estaban cubiertas por maquillaje.

-Yo… ¿qué?- intentó ganar tiempo.

-Eh… Hasta donde recuerdo, te ha preguntado donde pasaste la noche del sábado- aclaró el "profesor"-. Sé que te has quedado en casa de una amiga, ¿no es así?

-Si- admitió.

-Pero… ¿enserio fue así?- cuestionó el hombre.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿por qué se quedaba estática? Debía decir que si, que estaba completamente segura de lo que había hecho, pero no se quedó quieta, mirando a Antonio directo a los ojos, este tampoco apartaba la vista de ella.

-Responde- insistió Carmen.

-Si, responde- se burló Anaís.

-Yo… no… recuerdo.

-¿Qué?- se extrañó Antonio-. ¿Cómo es eso?

-Debo irme, llego tarde- movió la cabeza a ambos lado.

-Te llevo- ofreció él.

-¡NO! Eh… puedo caminar… y… Adiós.

Nadie dijo nada más y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

_No, no, no quiero saber todo lo que hice ayer_

_Creo que perdí la cabeza_

_Eso de beber tanto alcohol me hace perder dirección _

_(…)_

_Voy dando vueltas en mi cama sin dormir, _

_Hay estoy, confundiendo la verdad, me excedí_

_(…)_

_A veces uno ya no piensa_

Lucy había llegado esa mañana con Evan, tal cómo presintió la noche anterior. Pero su felicidad se fue y debió quedarse seria cuando Annelore le hizo un gesto para acorralar a Avril.

Cuando la morena llegó a la escuela, se le interpusieron en el camino, decididas a que les dijera toda la verdad. Probablemente les costaría un poco, Lucy y Avril se caracterizaban por ser personas muy tercas, y en el caso de la segunda, cerrada a decir lo que le pasaba.

-¿Qué tal la casa de los Sepúlveda?- preguntó Lucy.

-¿Eh? ¿Por…?

-No mientas- se interpuso Annelore-. Sabemos que estás en casa de los Sepúlveda, sabemos que…

Avril suspiró, había caído su mentira, ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada que ocultar. No se molestó en preguntarse como lo habían descubierto, ya daba igual, el punto era que lo sabían, y eso la dejaba sin ninguna otra opción más que la verdad.

-Mi mamá me abandonó. Lo siento, casi lo olvidaba por… Mmm… NUNCA.

-Pero dinos de que se trata- insistió Lu.

-Bien… mi madre se fue, me dejó por irse con Arnoldo Sepúlveda, de todas sus conquistas fue él. Carmen es mi madrina así que me debo quedar con ella hasta… la verdad, hasta que se me de la gana, cosa que no durará mucho, no me gusta esa casa tan grande y llena de riquezas.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Annelore-. Per… ¿cómo?

-No diré nada más, eso es lo esencial- se encogió de hombros, dejándolas atrás.

Las clases pasaron de una forma tan tranquila que los extrañó a todos. Había llegado una nueva alumna a la escuela, pero ninguna de las tres había tocado clases con ella y no la habían visto en los pasillos. Anne solo escuchó que se llamaba Agustina, pero no su apellido. En la cafetería no estaba y quizá se debía a alguna especie de nerviosismo, aunque se decía que la chica tenía personalidad de una persona "popular" y que era muy hermosa.

Ya en la cafetería, las cosas se pudieron distinguir de una mejor forma. En el centro estaba el grupo de Romina, Tamara y Nadie. Matías, que acababa de incluirse a este, y otros nada dignos de mención. Deportistas y los más adinerados del colegio.

Joseph Figueroa nunca entraba a la cafetería, o si iba, siempre tomaba algo y se iba rápidamente y era difícil que admitiera a alguien a su lado, la verdad, imposible, ni siquiera sus "conquistas".

También, junto a la pared, estaban las chicas…. Más fanáticas de la escuela, su vida, básicamente, giraba en torno a la banda de chicos "Jonas Brothers". Ahí, sabiendo que no le importaba aquel grupo, estaban Marie y Macarena, alias Maca, las únicas más… normales de allí.

Evan se sentaba con Lucy, Annelore, Dereck y Avril. Esta última, quien permanecía escuchando a los demás cuando hablaban de superficialidades, ahora hablaba animadamente con el muchacho. Cosas banales, pero hablaba, cosa que no pasaba de alto para nadie.

Ya en clase de literatura, llegó la nueva alumna, la tal Agustina.

La morena estaba en su lugar de siempre, terminando de leer "Orgullo y prejuicio", hasta que Lu le susurró el oído:

-mira, la choca nueva.

Ella no se movió, se quedó quieta leyendo.

-Mira, Joseph- dijo Annelore.

Tampoco apartó su vista del libro.

-¡Joseph viene con la chica nueva! ¡Y abrazados!- gritaron ambas muchachas.

Ella intentó que no le importase, por lo que levantó la cabeza para ver de que se trataba, y los vió.

La muchacha era alta, más que ella o Lucy, pero más baja que Joseph, cuyo rostro tenía algo parecido a una sonrisa, no una picara o irónica, si no que sus comisuras casi se estiraban hasta formar una natural. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había observado sonreír.

Ella era, definitivamente, Agustina, la chica de la que tanto hablaba Joseph la noche del sábado en el Limite Infernal. Y es que en verdad era hermosa, cabello cobrizo igual que el chico, ojos café claros. El rostro redondo y tierno. Definitivamente, preciosa.

Inconcientemente, Avril se miró en la limpia mesa café, pero solo se observaba la silueta de su rostro redondo y de mentón en punta. No, eran polos opuestos esa chica y ella… ¡¿Qué decía? ¿por qué pensaba eso?

-Avril, deja de arrugar el libro, Austen no tiene la culpa- se burló Lucy.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que hacía. Solo desvió los ojos y siguió leyendo.

¡No le importaba!

-Alguien es molestó- se burló Annelore.

.No, la verdad, era predecible que encontrara a otra rápidamente, y al parecer, ella si le corresponde- se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose el labio.

Volvió para continuar con su lectura.

El profesor ingresó en aquel momento al salón. Joseph se fue a su lugar junto a Avril, dejando a la tal "Agustina".

-¿Por qué no dejas ese libro?- le preguntó en un susurro en el oído, cerca del cuello.

Ella no hizo nada, ni siquiera se inmuto.

Al otro lado del salón estaba el primo menos de Quique, Nick Miller. Un muchacho que no apartaba sus ojos achocolatado de Agustina, esta solo le sonrió amablemente. Este chico tenía el cabello con pequeños rizos bien formados y desordenados. Su rostro era joven, vital, dulce.

-Figueroa, te sentarás con Agustina- anunció el profesor-. Av… Señorita Portalopez, adelante con el joven Miller.

Ella asintió, la idea le… gustaba, ¿no? Pero Joseph la cogió del brazo y la cintura y dijo:

-no te muevas de aquí.

-Claro que si- dijo el profesor-. La señorita Agustina Figueroa es su prima y necesita tener a alguien conocido cerca.

-Prefiero que haga amigos, ella es muy sociable- comentó el chico.

Y ahí iba esa sonrisa burlona nuevamente.

-¿Qué tenía en el ojo, profesor? Se le está corriendo el maquillaje.

El hombre torció el gesto.

-Figueroa con Miller.

El rostro perfecto de Joseph no tenía ni una sola herida, al parecer, era mucho mejor peleador que Sepúlveda.

Agustina, al sentarte con aquel tímido y dulce muchacho, le dijo:

-Hola.

-Eh.. Ho… hola, si, hola- tartamudeó él-. Soy Nick Miller.

-Agustina Figueroa.

Una rara sensación de alivió embargó a Avril cuando el profesor mencionó el parentesco de Joseph y Agustina. Él no sería capaz de llevar a cabo una relación incestuosa, aunque con lo rebelde que era… quizás.

A pesar de todo, Avril no era una persona tan quedada, defendía cuando debía y tenía … "pasión por la vida" que solo se alcanzaba a interpretar cuando se le conocía con detalles. A veces era arrebatada en sus decisiones, en eso, aunque quisiera negarlo, se parecía bastante a Figueroa, no eran de los que se echarían a morir por las situaciones que la vida le ponía, lucharían por vivir aunque el mundo se empeñara al contrario.

Y ese era el Joseph que Avril había conocido… en un principio.

Lucy estaba extrañada por la manera en que el profesor miraba a su amiga. Se distrajo cuando Evan le habló:

-¿En que piensas?

Cualquiera le diría: ENTROMETIDO, pero este no era el caso, ella solo dijo:

-Nada especial… Dime… es interesante la forma en que algunas cosas se desenvuelven, ¿no?- no supo porque lo dijo, pero estaba claro que algo le pinchó a Evan, puesto que se puso serio y dijo:

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Uno toma una desición, está seguro de lo que debe hacer, y luego todo desaparece… hay cosas que pasan a segundo plano, o al menos no tienen la misma importancia que en un principio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- inquirió ella.

-Yo… no… Dios, en Valdivia si que hace frío, Lucy. En Santiago las cosas no son tan.. Radicales en cuanto al clima.

Ella frunció el ceño cuando notó el giro enorme de la conversación. Quiso olvidar el tema, al menos de momento.

-Eh.. Si, bienvenido al sur, Evan Mall.

Él le sonrió y asintió diciendo:

-Y debo acostumbrarme, porque he venido para quedarme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí.

**Ah, capitulo corto y sin mucho sentido… pero aún así especial y con ciertas pistas. La mamá de Avril.. Ah, el misterio de Evan, Damian da miedo con la pobre de Lucy. El descaro de Quique. Todo junto causa un revoltijo. Y la parte del sueño del pobre Dereck, eso fue muy perturbante para nuestra dulce y sana mente adolescente *_* ni yo me la creo ja. En fin, la canción que.. Inspiró fue No, no, no de Pambo. Es buenisima, una de las mejores canciones. Las cosas del Instituto nos inspiramos en nuestro colegio, que tiene un… estereotipo más o menos así en cuanto a la hora del almuerzo.. Frustrante, ¿no? Bueno…. Eso.**

**Besos, cariños y abrazos: LtresCullen**


End file.
